Die Prinzessin und der Lord
by vany1610
Summary: Begleiten wir Tom Riddle und Eileen Prince von ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bis zu seinem Aufstieg zum mächtigen Schwarzmagier und ihrer Hochzeit mit einem Muggel. Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, gebrochene Herzen und Neuanfänge.
1. Am Gleis 9

**Die Prinzessin und der Lord**

****

**A/N: Falls sich jemand zufällig hierher verirrt haben sollte und ihm der Anfang gefällt, wäre ich für jede Rückmeldung dankbar, damit ich weiß ob ich weiterschreiben soll.  
>Dies ist außerdem meine erste Geschichte und hab keinen Beta-Leser also bitte nicht allzu streng mit Rechtschreibfehlern sein, die sicher vorhanden sind.<strong>

****

**Am Gleis 9 ¾**

Tom kann sich nicht erinnern jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Er ist kurz davor nach Hogwarts zu fahren. An eine echte Zaubererschule. Endlich kommt er an einen Ort an dem er kein Freak ist. Dort wird ihn niemand auslachen weil er anders ist. Wie in dem Waisenhaus. Nicht das die anderen Kinder in letzter Zeit noch den Mut gehabt hätten ihn zu verspotten. Doch jetzt wird alles anders. Nun wird er unter Gleichgesinnte kommen, die ihn verstehen und so sind wir er.

Nach Dumbledores Besuch war er so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er gleich am darauffolgenden Tag in die Winkelgasse aufgebrochen war, um sich seine Zauberutensilien zu kaufen. Sein Namensvetter und Wirt des Pubs verhalf ihm den Eingang zu öffnen, was jedoch nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass er in Toms Augen eine gewöhnliche und einfache Person ist. Eine Schande das er sich mit solchem Gesindel einen Namen teilen muss. Wenn man als Zauberer einen Pub führt um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, sagt das sicher einiges über dessen magische Fähigkeiten aus. Da kann man ja gleich als Muggel leben.

Muggel ein Name, den er in der Winkelgasse gelernt hat und schon jetzt sein neuer Lieblingsbegriff ist. Er wusste immer, dass die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus nicht so sind wie er und nun kann er es auch benennen. Er ist ein großer Zauberer, die anderen Kinder sind nur Muggel. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen ist Tom für Größeres auserkoren. Das hat er im Gefühl. Er wird ein mächtiger Zauberer. Das hat im auch der Zauberstabverkäufer bestätigt. Großes wird er mit seinem Zauberstab verrichten.

Dafür muss er jedoch erst einmal das Gleis finden. Ob das der erste Test ist, um die Würdigkeit des Zauberers zu überprüfen? Muss er das Gleis 9 ¾ erscheinen lassen ohne das die Muggel es bemerken? Unwahrscheinlich wenn man bedenkt, dass die Kinder die noch Eltern haben, die es ihnen beibringen können, deutlich im Vorteil wären. Oder werden so die Zauberer ausgesondert die unter Muggeln aufwachsen mussten? Wird so überprüft ob sie noch genug Magie in sich haben um Hogwarts besuchen zu können?

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Kleiner?", wird er plötzlich von einer Frau mit starkem schottischen Akzent angesprochen.

Tom dreht sich um und will gerade höflich aber bestimmt verneinen, als er neben der Frau einen Vogelkäfig mit einer Eule erblickt. Tagsüber hat er Eulen bisher nur in Büchern und in der Winkelgasse gesehen.

Bevor er der vermeintlichen Hexe antworten kann, fährt diese auch schon fort. „Wartest du auf deine Eltern, oder weißt du nicht wie du zum Hogwartexpress kommen sollst?"

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?", fragt er und schaut an sich herunter. Seine Schuluniform hat er im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen, dass neben dem Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig steht nämlich im Koffer verstaut. In Sorge, dass das Ministerium, welches Dumbledore bei seinem Besuch erwähnt hat, ihn aus Hogwarts verweisen würde noch bevor er die Türschwelle übertreten hat, weil er den Muggeln die Existenz von Zauberern verraten hat, hat er seine Muggelkleidung angezogen. 

„Keine Sorge, du fällst nicht auf. Nach einiger Übung erkennt man Zauberer auf den ersten Blick. Besonders in einer Ansammlung von Muggeln, stechen wir heraus. Sollen wir auf deine Eltern warten?"

„Nein, ich bin allein hier.", erwidert Tom leise und ist froh als sie nicht nach dem Grund dafür fragt.  
>„Na gut. Du musst durch die Wand dort laufen. Keine Sorge, die Wand ist nur magisch versteckt, damit die Muggel den Eingang nicht sehen."<p>

Er muss nicht sehr überzeugt aussehen, da sie sogleich hinzufügt, dass ihre Tochter, die jetzt schon das zweite Jahr Hogwarts besuchen wird, doch vorgehen solle, damit er es einmal sieht.  
>„Beim ersten Durchlaufen ist man immer etwas aufgeregt. Das legt sich aber mit der Zeit.", versichert ihm das Mädchen, das von ihrer Mutter als Minerva vorgestellt wurde, dreht sich zur Mauer, läuft los und verschwindet in dieser.<p>

„Nun bist du dran. Keine Angst." Die Frau lächelt ihm ermutigend zu.

Doch Tom hat keine Angst als er seinen Wagen nimmt und sich in Bewegung setzt. Er ist erleichtert, dass er keinen Test bestehen muss und nun wirklich kurz davor ist nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Nicht nur eine Welle der Erleichterung spürt er als er durch die magische Schranke läuft, sondern auch ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl.

Noch bevor er die rote Dampflok und den Bahnsteig richtig betrachtet kann, steht auch schon die Frau mit neben ihm und fragt ob er noch weitere Hilfe brauche. Ihre Tochter steht etwas ungeduldig daneben und beharrt darauf ihre Freundin Augusta suchen zu müssen.  
>„Vielen dank, aber ich will Ihnen nicht noch mehr Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Ich werde mir wohl schon ein Abteil suchen gehen."<p>

Nachdem sie ihm noch viel Erfolg in Hogwarts wünscht, wird sie auch schon von Minerva weggezogen, nachdem diese Tom noch versichert, dass Gryffindor das beste Haus sei. Bevor er sie fragen kann, was sie damit meint sind beide jedoch schon in der Menge von Zauberern verschwunden.


	2. Eileen Prince

**Eileen Prince**

Wie konnte Abraxas sie nur alleine mit ihren und seinen Eltern lassen, weil er ganz dringend schon einmal ein Abteil für sie suchen wollte. Sehr galant und zuvorkommend, dass er auch gleich ihren Koffer mitgenommen hat, fand ihre Mutter, welche sicher gleich wieder imaginäre Hochzeitsglocken gehört hat. Eileen fand die Geste eher störend, dass sie nun auf der Suche nach Abraxas und ihrem Koffer den ganzen Zug absuchen musste.

So gern Eileen ihn auch hat, sie hat keine Lust darauf mit Abraxas und seinen kleinen Freunden in einem Abteil zu sitzen und sich die gleichen Ratschläge wie von ihren Eltern anhören zu müssen. Seit der Hogwartsbrief im Sommer ins Haus geflattert war, überschlugen sich ihre Eltern damit ihr zu versichern, wie stolz sie doch auf sie seien und ihr zu erzählen, dass sie sich bloß von Blutsverrätern, Schlammblütern und allgemein allen fernhalten soll, die nicht die selbe Reinheitsauffassung vertreten.

Nicht das sie jemals Interesse bekundet hat sich einen Freundeskreis aus Halb- und Schlammblütern zu bilden. Aber wenn es ihre Eltern beruhigt, sollen sie ihr doch immer wieder das Gleiche erzählen und sie hört den Aussagen zu, die ihr schon in die Wiege gelegt wurden.

Um noch größere Sicherheit und eine schnelle Eingewöhnung zu gewährleisten, wurde Abraxas von der Malfoy- und Princefamilie eingebläut in Hogwarts unbedingt auf sie aufpassen. Eileens Meinung nach kommt er seiner wichtigen Rolle als ihre Anstandsdame allerdings nur bedingt nach. Außer natürlich sein Plan besteht darin ihren Koffer zu stehlen, sich mit seinen Freunden in ein Abteil zu setzen und über die Ferienerlebnisse zu tratschen.

Als sie die Tür zu Abraxas' Abteil öffnet, blicken die fünf Reisenden auf. Die fragenden Blicke ignoriert sie und wartet auf eine Reaktion von ihrem Cousin zweiten Grades.

„Eileen, ich hab dich schon gesucht!", gibt er schließlich wenig überzeugend zu. „Komm schon rein, ich möchte dich meinen Freunden vorstellen."

Von besagten Freunden sieht nur der Junge, den Eileen als Dorian Zabini wiedererkennt, nicht abgeneigt zu sein, sie in dem Abteil sitzen zu lassen. Die drei Mädchen sahen alles andere als einladend zu ihr auf und schaffen es doch den Eindruck zu vermitteln, sie schauen auf sie herab. Gastfreundschaft sieht eindeutig anders auf. Besonders die zwei jüngeren Schwarzhaarigen sehen aus als ob sie heute einen besonders schlechten Tag haben.

„Ich wollte nur schauen ob du meinen Koffer gut verstaut hast und wollte euch auch nicht weiter stören.", versucht sich Eileen aus einer stundenlangen, unangenehmen und frostigen Zugfahrt herauszureden.

„Was redest du denn da? Du störst doch nicht." Abraxas scheint seine vergessene Aufgabe Eileen ein guter Cousin zu sein, plötzlich wieder sehr Ernst zu nehmen. Seine heißgeliebte und nur mit Samthandschuhen anzufassende neue Drachenledertasche, lässt er fraglos auf den Boden fallen um ihr Platz zu machen. „Dorian kennst du ja schon. Das sind Walpurga und Lucretia Black und das ist Ophelia Dolohow."

Jetzt wird Eileen auch klar, warum die Blacks, Cousinen wenn sie sich nicht irrt, so unfreundlich aussehen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch keine gute Laune, wenn sie zu den Blacks gehören würde. Die Blacks nehmen sich in der Zaubererwelt viel zu wichtig und sind doch nur ein Haufen ohne nennenswerte Verdienste, einer seltsam kurzen Lebensspanne, dafür umso größeren Skandalen und ein oder zwei Hochzeiten unter Cousins zu viel.

Nicht zu vergessen Ophelia, deren blondes Haar die Mähne jedes blonden Einhorn wie Stroh erscheinen lässt. Wenn Abraxas nicht schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts regelmäßig davon schwärmen würde, wie wunderschön Ophelia doch ist und das er sie eines Tages heiraten wird, wüsste Eileen spätestens jetzt Bescheid. Könnte bloß Monsieur Pierre Manière, Lehrer für Etikette und tadelloses Verhalten eines Reinblütigen Zauberers, Abraxas' dümmliches, verliebtes Grinsen sehen. Er würde sich schockiert an die Brust fassen, sein Monokel fallen lassen und ganz manierlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Eins muss Eileen ihm aber lassen. Er weiß mit seinen 14 Jahren wirklich seine Beschreibungen auszuschmücken. Schön ist sie, das kann jeder sehen, doch ihr blondes Haar mit Einhornhaar und ihre Stimme mit Feengesang zu vergleichen, ist wirklich sehr konstruktiv für eine zukünftige Hochzeit mit ihr. Falls er jemals den Mut aufraffen würde es Ophelia genau so zu sagen.

„Nein, ehrlich nicht! Ich hab schon ein Abteil gefunden. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, damit du nicht weiter nach mir suchst. Wir sehen uns dann ja später in Hogwarts." Bevor Abraxas sie noch aufhalten kann, lächelt sie Dorian noch kurz zu und verschwindet wieder im Gang. Soll Abraxas doch nachher seinen, Ophelias und ihren Koffer ins Schloss bugsieren.

Sie ist fast am Ende des Zuges angekommen, als sie endlich ein Abteil findet in welchem sich nur ein einziger Junge sitzt. Sofort beschließt sie sich zu ihm zu setzen, denn wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, muss Eileen nicht unbedingt in ein Abteil mit einem schon bestehenden Freundeskreis platzen.

Allem Anschein nach handelt es sich um den Jungen auch um einen Erstklässler, der etwas schäbig aussehende Muggelkleidung trägt, die so gar nicht zu seinem feinen Gesicht zu passen scheint. Falls er sich später als Schlammblut oder Gryffindor, oder Merlin bewahre gar beides herausstellen sollte, kann Eileen ja immer noch behaupten, das er sich zu ihr gesetzt hätte und sie die Häusereinteilung ja nicht vorausahnen kann.

„Hallo. Ist hier noch frei?"


	3. Wachsames Kennenlernen

**Wachsames Kennenlernen**

Nachdem Tom sich ein Abteil gesucht hat, beobachtete er chaotische Treiben am Bahnsteig von seinem Abteil aus. Nur weil er jetzt unter seinesgleichen kommt, heißt das nicht, dass er von jetzt auf gleich seine Abwehrmechanismen ablegen kann. Eine gewisse Vorsicht war immer bei den Kindern im Waisenhaus geboten, bis er sich kontrolliert gegen sie wehren konnte. Spätestens in Hogwarts muss er allerdings versuchen Freundschaften zu schließen, wenn er nicht wieder der seltsame Junge sein möchte, der lieber für sich alleine ist.

Nachdem der Zug schon einige Zeit King's Cross verlassen hat und Tom beobachtet, wie die Zivilisation langsam der grünen Landschaft weicht, hört er wie sich die Tür zu seinem Abteil öffnet.

„Hallo. Ist hier noch frei?"

Dort in der Tür steht ein Mädchen, welches aussieht wie Schneewittchen. Eine weniger perfekte und bodenständige Version von dieser, aber die Attribute lassen sich nicht verneinen.

Ihre Haut ist so blass, dass Tom sich fast fragt ob sie jemals in der Sonne war. Bis er die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase bemerkt.

Die roten Lippen haben nicht ganz die Farbe von Blut, doch erfüllen sie sicher ein Schönheitsideal, das viele Mädchen verfolgen. Nur etwas schmal erscheinen sie um jemals den idealen Schmollmund zu erreichen.

Ihre schwarzen, langen Haare, die nicht glatt und perfekt in Szene gesetzt sind, sondern ihr wild und ungezähmt im Gesicht hängen, vollenden das perfekte Bild der unvollkommenen Prinzessin.

„Hat dich ein Silencio getroffen? Kann ich mich nun setzen, oder muss ich mich weiter durch die Horden wild gewordener Hippogreife da draußen quälen?", fragt sie schließlich etwas genervt als Tom es versäumt ihr zu antworten.

„Ja, natürlich! Setz dich ruhig."

Er weiß zwar nicht was Hippogreife sind oder was in getroffen haben soll, doch schon vor Hogwarts Kontakte zu knüpfen, scheint ihm nicht verkehrt zu sein. Besonders wenn sie scheinbar auch noch niemanden kennt. Die anderen Kinder laufen in Gruppen herum und scheinen sich schon seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen.

„Weißt du, der Anstand gebietet es eigentlich, dass sich der Junge dem Mädchen vorstellt und sie nach seinem Namen fragt. Da ich aber keine große Freundin von festgefahrenen Regeln bin, verzeihe ich dir diesen Faux-Pas. Ich bin Eileen."

„Tom!", antwortet er kurz. Auf ihre angehobene Augenbraue fügt er noch schnell hinzu: „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen."

„Natürlich tust du das!", grinst Eileen ihn an.

Tom ist etwas erstaunt. Nicht das er viel Kontakt mit Mädchen seines Alters oder Älteren hatte, doch diese Eileen führt sich so gar nicht auf, wie die Mädchen im Waisenhaus. Jene lachten immer laut, hielten nie den Mund und gaben auch sonst immer eine gewisse Form von Lärm von sich.

Wie er doch die Mädchen hasst, die alt genug sind Schuhe mit Hacken zu tragen.

Doch wenn Jungen in der Nähe waren, lies der Geräuschpegel ab und sie waren plötzlich ruhig, zurückhaltend und fingen höchstens an zu kichern, wenn besagte Jungen sie anblickten, oder Gott bewahre sie ansprachen.

„Und in welches Haus willst du kommen?", erkundigt Eileen sich weniger zurückhaltend als gelangweilt, während sie aus dem Fenster schaut.

„Ist Hogwarts denn unterteilt?", rutscht es Tom heraus, bevor er die Frage so stellen kann, dass er nicht wie ein vollkommener Dummkopf erscheint, der nichts über Hogwarts weiß.

„Wusst ich doch, dass du ein Schla... ein Muggelgeborener bist", freut sich Eileen plötzlich. „Habt ihr wirklich Kerzen in einem Glasball die angezündet werden indem man einen Schalter an der Wand drückt?"

Sie klingt nicht herablassend oder verletzend, doch Tom kommt nicht umhin wütend zu werden. Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass sein Vater kein Zauberer gewesen ist. Er geht nicht nach Hogwarts um dort nur ein zweitklassiger Zauberer zu sein.

„Ich bin kein Muggel!"

„Ja, natürlich nicht! Du fährst nach Hogwarts, also bist du ein Zauberer.", versichert sie ihm stutzig. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich beleidigt habe. Ich dachte nur Muggelgeborene kennen die Häusereinteilung in Hogwarts nicht."

Schon fällt Tom in bekannte Muster zurück. Andere von sich weg zustoßen kann er sich nun aber nicht mehr so einfach leisten. Die Leute die er ab heute kennenlernt sind die Menschen zu deren Welt er nun gehört. Er will... Nein, er muss dazu zugehören. Doch dafür muss er aufhören seine Mitmenschen von sich wegzustoßen. Außerdem scheint Eileen ihm keine Unfähigkeit unterstellen zu wollen. Sie schien vorher wirklich interessiert zu sein.

„Entschuldige. Aber ich kenne meine Eltern nicht", erklärt er ihr schließlich. „Ich bin in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen."

Diese Offenbarung verschafft es die angespannte Lage nicht wirklich zu lockern. Wenn man von ihrem halb mitleidigen, halb verschämten Ausdruck ausgehen kann.

„Die Kerze in der Glaskugel ist übrigens eine Glühlampe und funktioniert mit Elektrizität. In meinem Zimmer hatte ich sogar zwei davon." Langsam schleicht sich, neben unzähligen Folgefragen, ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. „Wie war das mit den Häusern in Hogwarts?"

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Tom. Ich möchte mehr über diese Glühlampen und Elektrizät erfahren. Aber ganz unvorbereitet kann ich dich ja nicht nach Hogwarts lassen."

So erfährt Tom von ihr über die vier Häuser Hogwarts mit den seltsam anmutenden Namen. Deren Geschichte, angefangen von den Gründern bis hin zum letztjährigen Sieg des Haus- und Quidditchpokals durch Hufflepuff.

Daraufhin erklärte sie ihm sogleich die Regeln für den „Besten und eigentlich auch einzigen Sport der Zaubererwelt". Er hat von den Regeln nur mitgenommen, dass es sich auf fliegenden Besen spielt und es verschiedene Ballarten gibt. Sonst hört es sich eigentlich sehr unübersichtlich an.

Natürlich sagt Tom ihr das nicht. So aufgeregt und energisch, müsste er sich bei Kritik wahrscheinlich Sorgen machen, dass sie erzürnt aus dem Abteil stürmt und nie wieder mit ihm redet. Dieses Risiko möchte er nicht eingehen.

Nicht nur das Eileen scheinbar alles über die Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt weiß, sie ist auch noch sehr umgänglich für ein Mädchen und hat sich nicht von der Tatsache abschrecken lassen, dass er nichts über seine Zaubererverwandtschaft weiß.

„Und in welches Haus möchtest du?", fragt Tom, nachdem Eileen ihre Ausführung dazu beendet hat, warum es überhaupt nicht unfair ist, dass es für den Snitch 150 Punkte gibt.

Verschwörerisch beugt sie sich ihm entgegen. „Du kannst es dir zwar nicht aussuchen und eigentlich weiß es niemand vorher, aber die Princes kommen immer nach Slytherin."

„Princes? Du bist eine Prinzessin aus einer königlichen Familie?" Tom ist über seinen übereifrigen Ton selber schockiert und auch fast ein wenig von sich angewidert.

„Nein! Es gibt keine Könige in der Zaubererwelt", lacht Eileen nur über die Frage und nicht über ihn, wie Tom hofft. „Mein Name ist Prince. Eileen Prince."

„Darf ist dich also nicht Schneewittchen nennen?" Das erste Mal seit Jahren fühlt sich Tom gelöst genug um zu scherzen.

„Schneewas? Hast du mich gerade beleidigt?", fragt Eileen jedoch nur verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt. „Weißt du, nur weil ich niemanden außer dir kenne der bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, heißt das nicht dass ich in Hogwarts niemanden finde, der mir solche Begriffe erklären kann."

„Nein, nein. Schneewittchen ist eine Märchenfigur. Eine Prinzessin."

Er könnte sich ohrfeigen. Seine erste richtige Bekanntschaft in der Zaubererwelt verschreckt er durch dumme Muggelreferenzen. Warum hat er sich nicht vorher besser über die Zaubererwelt informiert. Egal wohin er kommt, er wird niemals richtig dazugehören.

„Oh, wie dumm von mir. Tut mir Leid."

Tom ist verwirrt. Warum entschuldigt sie sich dafür, dass er sich nicht in der Zaubererkultur auskennt. Sie sollte ihn auslachen und alleine sitzen lassen. Er ist kein Muggel und auch kein richtiger Zauberer.

„Ich hätte dir nichts Böses unterstellen dürfen." Sie legt eine ihrer schneeweißen, zierlichen Hände auf Toms geballte Fäuste. Als er aufschaut, sieht er wie sie wieder lächelt. „Komm erzähl mir etwas zu der Elektrizät, die du erwähnt hast. Und falls du nach Slytherin kommst, musst erzählst du mir das Märchen von dieser Schneeprinzessin und ich erzähle dir das Märchen von _Babbitty Rabbitty und dem gackernde Baumstumpf_. Schau mich nicht so skeptisch an, ich hab mir den Namen nicht ausgedacht."


	4. Am Slytherintisch

**Am Slytherintisch**

Zu sagen Toms Einteilung nach Slytherin sei eine Überraschung für Eileen, ist eindeutig untertrieben. Obwohl sie im Zug gleich bemerkt hat, dass er seine Muggelerziehung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen möchte, hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet. Und auch wenn er zu glauben scheint zumindest ein Halbblut zu sein, so leicht ließ sich Eileen nicht überzeugen, dass er kein einfaches Schlammblut ist.

Natürlich hat sie Mitleid mit ihm keine Eltern zu haben, doch allein der Glaube daran macht ihn nicht weniger zu einem Schlammblut. Wie Eileens Großvater Severus immer zu sagen pflegt: „Du kannst selbst einen Troll in eine Veela verwandeln, doch als Reinblut musst du geboren werden."

Umso überraschender ist es natürlich als Tom Riddle, welches eindeutig kein Zauberername ist, kurz nachdem Eileen gegenüber von Abraxas Platz genommen hat, vom sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin eingeteilt wird. Ihre Verwunderung lässt sich Eileen nicht anmerken als Tom sich neben sie setzt und sie glücklich anstrahlt. Wie sehr er sich erst freuen wird, wenn er erfährt das zumindest seine Halbbluttheorie stimmt?

Es ist schön ihn glücklich und weniger angespannt zu sehen. So sehr er auch versucht seine Gefühle zu verstecken, Eileen hat bemerkt wie wichtig es für ihn ist akzeptiert zu werden. Richtig wütend geworden ist er, als sie ihn einen Muggelgeborenen genannt hat. Und dabei war sie noch sensibel genug gewesen ihn nicht als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen.

Eileen hat die Magie, die er noch nicht vollkommen zu kontrollieren weiß, um ihn richtig vibrieren gespürt als er im Zug vor Zorn die Fassung verlor und später in den Booten kurz vergaß seine Bewunderung zu kaschieren. Seine Muggelerziehung gepaart mit der ungezähmten Magie, die er in sich trägt, fasziniert sie.

So fand sie es auch schade wahrscheinlich nicht in ein Haus mit ihm zu kommen und somit keine Möglichkeit zu haben sich näher mit ihm anzufreunden. Ihre Eltern würden Eileen vermutlich enterben falls sie sich mit einem Zauberer fraglichen Blutstatus anfreundet, der außerdem noch in einem Haus ist, das nicht Slytherin ist. Doch nun kann sie Tom einfach als einen Mitschüler Slytherins vorstellen. Seine unbekannte Familiengeschichte kann sie dabei ja erst einmal unter den Teppich kehren.

„Wer ist dein Freund?", fragt Abraxas Eileen, nachdem die Einteilung der Häuser und Direktor Dippets Begrüßungsrede vorüber ist. Auf Toms Verwunderung als das Essen plötzlich auf dem Tisch erscheint, fügt er skeptisch fort. „Riddle, oder? Kein sehr verbreiteter Name."

Eileen wirft Abraxas einen Blick zu der signalisiert, dass die später darüber reden können. Mitten in der großen Halle ist kein Ort um zu besprechen ob Tom denn nun ein passender Umgang für sie ist oder nicht. „Tom und ich haben uns im Zug kennengelernt und uns ganz ausgezeichnet verstanden. Er kommt aus London."

„Freut mich, Tom. Ich bin Abraxas, Eileens Cousin." Er wirft Eileen noch einen kritischen Blick zu, wartet auf gar keine Erwiderung Toms und wendet sich ab.

Eileen füllt sich ihren Teller mit allem möglichen Nachtisch an den sie heran kommt. Was ihre Eltern nicht wissen, lässt ihnen auch nicht den Kessel hochgehen.

„Ich finde es richtig wundervoll das du wirklich nach Slytherin gekommen bist. Nicht das ich es bezweifelt habe." Sie lächelt Tom an und hält sogleich inne. Er hat sich noch nichts vom Essen genommen und schaut unbehaglich aus. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch!" Sie kann sehen, dass er lügt. Anstatt ihn jedoch darauf anzusprechen, wartet sie bis er fortfährt. „Es ist nur... Ich weiß auch nicht... aber... Ich passe hier nicht her!"

„Wovon redest du denn?", fragt sie ihn ungläubig. Zuerst kann er es kaum erwarten von den Muggeln wegzukommen und jetzt will er auch nicht in Slytherin sein? Eileen versteht es nicht. Kaum in der Zaubererwelt will er zurück in die Muggelwelt?

„Für euch alle ist das hier nichts Besonderes. Und ich? Für mich ist das hier alles neu und ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus." Er hört halb verzweifelt und halb zornig an, wie er sich Eileen flüsternd anvertraut.

Wie schon im Zug legt Eileen ihm eine ihrer Hände auf seine. Wenn es ihn vorhin beruhigt hat, wird es auch jetzt hoffentlich funktionieren. Sie dachte er sei undankbar und weiß die Zauberwelt nicht zu schätzen, doch dabei ist er nur überwältigt und hat eine kleine Panikattacke nicht gut genug zu sein.

„Tom, für uns ist das hier nichts Besonderes mehr, weil wir mit Zauberei aufgewachsen sind. Du bist auch nicht der Einzige, der sich am Anfang verloren fühlt. Es gibt auch andere Schüler, die aus der Muggelwelt kommen. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen und wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du doch jederzeit mich fragen."

Toms Angstattacke, oder wie auch immer man seine Anwandlung nennen möchte ist glücklicherweise vorüber. Vorsichtig entzieht er Eileen seine Hand und nimmt sich zaghaft etwas von dem Schokoladenpudding der vor ihm steht.

„Und wo kam das Essen so plötzlich her?", erkundigt er sich nach einigen Momenten leise.

„Von den Hauselfen natürlich." Sein fragender Blick zeigt ihr deutlich, dass er nicht weiß was ein Hauself ist. „Das sind kleine Bedienstete, die uns Zauberern dienen. Witzige kleine Dinger."

„Wer weiß denn nicht was ein Hauself ist?", lacht plötzlich ein bulliger Junge, den Eileen als einen der Crabbe-Söhne erkennt. „Hat der Hut uns etwa aus Versehen ein Schlammblut nach Slytherin geschickt?"

Obwohl Tom den Begriff nun sicher zum ersten Mal gehört hat, kann er sich sicher denken, dass es eine Beleidigung war. Besonders als einige von Crabbes Freunden mit ihm über seinen gelungenen Witz lachen. Erwartungsvoll warten sie darauf, dass Tom nun seinen Familienstammbaum bis hin zu Merlin aufsagt, wie es nun einmal jedes gute Reinblut kann.

Wenn wirklich jeder Zauberer reinen Blutes ein Nachfahre Merlins wäre, hätte dieser zwar circa 20 Kinder gehabt, doch sich profilieren gehört auch zur Zaubererkultur, wie Eileen Tom bald beibringen muss. Natürlich macht Tom keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen, sodass Eileen gezwungenermaßen für ihn einspringen muss.

Da hofft sie die Muggelerziehung ihrer neuen Freundes geheim zu halten, was ihr auch ausgezeichnet gelingen würde, wenn Slytherin nicht voller neugieriger Gerüchteniffler wäre. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher das die Redaktion der Klatschspalte des Tagespropheten voll von ehemaligen Slytherins ist.

„Ich bin mir sicher das Tom ein würdigerer Zauberer ist als du, Crabbe. Oder war es nicht bei dir, dass der Hut fast zwei Minuten gebraucht hat um dich einzuteilen? Habt ihr die neusten Quidditchergebnisse ausgetauscht oder hat er einfach überlegt dich zurück nach Hause zu schicken, weil du mehr zum Squib tendierst?"

Der Tisch um sie herum bricht in Lachen aus. Eileens süffisantes Grinsen erwidert Crabbe, dessen Vorname ihr beim besten Willen nicht einfällt, mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, kleine Prince!"

Sie wendet sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, als sich auch die Anderen wieder ihren vorherigen Unterhaltungen widmen.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Mich in Schutz nehmen, meine ich!", verlautet Tom noch etwas rot um die Nase. Eileen ist sich nicht sicher ob vor Scham oder Wut, als Schlammblut bezeichnet zu werden. „Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du dich gegen dein Haus auflehnst."

„Erstmal ist Slytherin unser Haus. Und ich habe mich nicht aufgelehnt. Das wir ein wenig die Zauberstäbe schwingen, gehört dazu. Außerdem bist du kein Schlammblut!", erklärt sie ihm bestimmt.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", will er daraufhin unsicher wissen.

„Weil Slytherin das einzige Haus ist, dass keine Schlammblüter aufnimmt. Selbst Halbblüter sind selten. Diese müssen schon sehr besonders sein um in Betracht gezogen zu werden."

Eileen hatte Recht als sie vermutet hat, dass Tom sich unheimlich über diese Information freuen wird. Plötzlich scheinen all seine Sorgen von ihm abzufallen. Glücklich lächelt er in seinen noch nicht angerührten Kürbissaft, den sie ihm vorhin eingeschenkt hat.

„Danke, Eileen!"

Toms ständigen Unglauben, dass sie nett zu ihm ist, bestürzt Eileen immer wieder auf Neue. Sie fragt sich mittlerweile, was ihm wohl in diesem Muggelwaisenhaus geschehen ist, dass er so skeptisch gegenüber Freundlichkeit ist.

„Du bist mein Freund, natürlich trete ich für dich ein! Ob du willst oder nicht, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los!"


	5. Erste Eindrücke

**Erste Eindrücke**

**A/N: Entschuldigung für die schlimmen Kapitelnamen. Hätte ich es doch bei „Kapitel 1" belassen. Na ja, hoffe das Kapitel gefällt trotzdem.**

Eine Woche in Hogwarts ist vergangen und endlich ist sich Tom sicher, dass er sich keine Sorgen hätte machen müssen, den Standards eines Zauberers nicht zu genügen. In den Unterrichtsstunden liegt er nicht weiter zurück als die Kinder, die nicht bei Muggeln aufwachsen mussten. Im praktischen Unterricht jedenfalls nicht.

Es ist zwar noch etwas seltsam nun mit einem Zauberstab zu zaubern, doch so wird die Magie scheinbar besser gebündelt und gesteuert eingesetzt. Besonders da die zauberstablose Magie mit zunehmendem Alter abnimmt. Wird zumindest in dem Buch behauptet, das Tom sich in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hat.

Sein Besuch der Bibliothek am zweiten Tag in Hogwarts, lag vor allem an der ersten Kräuterkunde in der alle seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin und die Mehrheit aus Ravenclaw die Pflanzen ohne Probleme identifizieren konnten. Auch sonst fühlt er sich noch etwas außen vor in Slytherin, weil er viele der Sprichwörter und Bemerkungen wegen seines in der Erziehung fehlenden Zaubererhintergrunds nicht versteht.

Nachdem er seinen Zimmergenossen Flint, Greengrass und Avery erklärt hat, dass er ein Waisenkind ist und deshalb wenig von der Zaubererwelt weiß und nicht weil er ein Schlammblut ist, geben sie sich alle Mühe ihn in ihre albernen Tätigkeiten einzuschließen. Doch Tom spürt wie die Slytherins noch Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber haben. Es ist schwierig das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken zu ignorieren, wenn er es schon aus seinem Leben in London kennt.

„Was ist denn Dumbledores Problem?", fragt Eileen plötzlich mitten in der Verwandlungsstunde rechts neben ihm.

„Hm? Was meinst du?" Tom schaut von seinem Streichholz auf, dass er noch immer nicht eine Stecknadel verwandelt bekommen hat.

„Er schaut die ganze Zeit seltsam zu dir rüber?" Das ist typisch Eileen. Weil sie sich im Unterricht langweilt, sieht sie sich im und beobachtet Dinge, die sonst keinem auffallen.

Die anderen Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien kennen sich zwar besser aus als Tom, doch wenn es um das Zaubern geht, hängt er ihnen nicht nach. Sie kennen die Zauber, das heißt aber nicht das sie sie sogleich anwenden können. Doch Eileen kann es! Die Klasse bekommt einen Auftrag und Eileen hat ihn nach spätestens 5 Minuten ausgeführt. Den Rest der Stunde verbringt sie dann damit gelangweilt in der Gegend herum zuschauen.

So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie vor allen anderen eine perfekte, glänzende Stecknadel vor sich liegen hatte und daraufhin auf ihrer Suche nach etwas Spannendem an Dumbledore hängenblieb. Tom hat die misstrauischen Blicke selbstverständlich bemerkt. Doch er hat auch gehofft, dass sie niemand sonst bemerkt.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Er versucht ihr auszuweichen, bis er skeptischen Blick sieht, den sie Dumbledores Rücken zuwirft. „Er hat mir meinen Hogwartsbrief nach London gebracht. Vielleicht will er sehen, wie ich mich einlebe?"

„Das ist ja herrlich. Der Gryffindor-Hauslehrer macht sich Sorgen um einen Slytherin.", kichert sie leise und korrigiert seine Hand am Zauberstab.

Das hohe Lachen anderer Mädchen irritiert Tom immer, doch bei Eileen stört es ihn seltsamerweise nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil sie Freunde sind. Freunde! Noch ist es seltsam sie als seine Freundin zu bezeichnen und er weiß auch nicht wirklich wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll, doch irgendetwas scheint er richtig zu machen, denn noch hält sie sich nicht von ihm fern.

Sein nächster Versuch das Streichholz zu verwandeln gelingt. Die Stecknadel ist etwas stumpf und glänzt nicht so perfekt wie Eileens, doch die Nadel ist deutlich zu erkennen. Bevor er sie fragen kann, woher sie wusste, dass er den Zauberstab anders halten muss, ist die Stunde vorbei und er findet sich mit Eileen auf dem Weg zur ersten Zaubertränkestunde wieder.

Er versteht nicht warum, aber sie wartet nie auf die anderen Slytherins um zum Essen oder den Unterrichtsstunden zu gehen. Tom fragt sich warum sie sich von den anderen fernzuhalten scheint, doch er hat sich noch nicht aufgerafft sie auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen. Er ist ja nicht so, dass sie von den anderen geschnitten wird, weil sie mit ihm, einem vermeintlichen Schlammblut, befreundet ist, wie er zuerst vermutet hat.

Alle Slytherins grüßen sie immer sehr freundlich und auch aufrichtig wenn sie sie sehen. Auch die Älteren, die sonst nicht mit Erstklässlern in Verbindung gebracht werden wollen. Selbst die Schüler aus anderen Häusern, die vor Schülern aus Slytherin einen Bogen machen, begrüßen Eileen und lächeln ihr auf dem Gang zu.

Auch vor dem Zaubertränkeraum wird sie von einigen der wartenden Gryffindors begrüßt. Nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken wendet sie sich wieder Tom zu, um ihm die Vorzüge der Zaubertränkebrauerei zu erläutern. Aufgrund ihrer Begeisterung für dieses Fach, welches Tom sich, trotz Eileens inbrünstiger Erzählungen, nicht sehr spannend vorstellt, in der ersten Reihe wieder.

Professor Slughorn hält eine hingebungsvolle Rede zur Schönheit von Zaubertränke, die in keinster Weise Eileens nahekommt, und das er sich erhofft viele der Anwesenden nicht nur im Unterricht, sondern auch in einem gewissen Slug-Club wiederzusehen. Tom ist sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich einem Club mit einem solch lächerlichen Namen beitreten möchte, besonders als sich auch noch Eileen zu ihm dreht und die Augen verdreht.

Das Durchgehen der Namensliste nimmt hier länger in Anspruch als bei den anderen Professoren, wahrscheinlich weil Professor Slughorn bei jedem zweiten Schüler innehält um nach irgendwelchen Verwandten zu fragen. Je weiter er voranschreitet, desto unruhiger wirkt Eileen neben Tom zu werden.

„Aah, Miss Prince! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir Sie hier in Hogwarts begrüßen würden. Eine wahre Überraschung! Eine erfreuliche, aber dennoch eine Überraschung." Professor Slughorn legt die Namensliste nieder und blickt Eileen hocherfreut und mit einem neugierigem Ausdruck an.

Verwirrt schaut Tom zu Eileen, die um ihre feine Nase etwas rot geworden ist und starr nach vorne sieht. Die anderen Schüler die bis jetzt eher gelangweilt schauten, sind plötzlich ganz bei der Sache und warten wohl auf eine Erwiderung Eileens.

„Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?", fragt Professor Slughorn schließlich nach, als sie keine Anstalten macht etwas zu sagen.

„Ja, es war eine spontane Entscheidung, Sir", erwidert sie kurz und so kühl, dass Tom sich wundern würde, wenn Professor Slughorn dem Grund für jene Entscheidung erfragt.


	6. Die Muggelliebhaberin

**Die Muggelliebhaberin**

Die erste Woche in Hogwarts lief so gut und dann kann Slughorn seinen Mund nicht halten. Dass Tom bemerkt hat, dass die anderen Schüler besonders nett zu ihr sind, ist Eileen selbstverständlich aufgefallen. Umso erleichterter war sie, als er dieses Verhalten nicht hinterfragte.

Doch nun wünscht sich Eileen er würde fragen. Zwei weitere Wochen sind vergangen ohne das Tom versucht hat mit ihr darüber zu reden. Es hat sich eigentlich nichts verändert. Sie gehen gemeinsam zum Essen, zu den Klassenräumen und verbringen auch sonst jede wache Minute miteinander.

Ohne es wirklich zu versuchen, ist er ihr bester Freund geworden. Deshalb fühlt sie sich auch als ob sie ihn anlügt. Etwas zu verschweigen gilt ja auch als lügen. Nicht das es etwas Schlimmes ist. Eine Erklärung ist sie auch nicht schuldig. Es geht niemanden etwas an, warum sie nach Hogwarts gekommen ist und dadurch eine jahrelange Familientradition gebrochen wurde.

Sie wird sich nicht beugen, nur weil sich ihre Mitschüler, Lehrer und der Rest der Britischen Zaubererfamilien ein wenig Abwechslung in ihrem langweiligem Leben wünschen. Die Bestätigung für einen Skandal im Hause Prince wird sie ihnen nicht liefern. So nett alle ihr gegenüber auch tun, die Gerüchte die um sie kursieren, müssen irgendwo ihren Ursprung haben.

„Willst du nicht wissen was Slughorn meinte, als er fragte warum ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin?"

Leider kann Eileen den rosanen Troll nicht weiter ignorieren, der zwischen Tom und ihr schwebt. Die Gerüchte hat er sicher gehört. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er sie und ist vermutlich auch nur noch mit ihr befreundet, weil er in Slytherin immer noch wegen seines undefinierten Blutstatus schräg angesehen wird und sonst niemanden hat.

Stirnrunzelnd schaut Tom von seinem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst auf. „Ich dachte du willst nicht darüber reden. Deshalb habe ich nicht gefragt."

Bei Merlin! Sie unterstellt ihm böswillige, egoistische Motive und dabei versucht er nur Rücksicht auf sie zu nehmen.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Erwartungsvoll schaut er sie an. Seine offensichtliche Neugier versucht er jedoch sogleich zu kaschieren. „Es ist aber auch wirklich in Ordnung wenn nicht. Du fragst mich auch nicht nach meiner Zeit in der Muggelwelt, wofür ich übrigens sehr dankbar bin. Also kann ich nicht von dir erwarten, dass du mir etwas erzählst was dir unangenehm ist."

Wie konnte Eileen nur an ihm zweifeln? Der Junge ist so unsicher und gehemmt, das es schon nicht mehr witzig ist. Ohne es vermutlich zu realisieren haben sich beide einen der größten Freundschaftsbeweise geliefert. Trotz unglaublicher Neugier haben sie Rücksicht auf die Gefühle des anderen genommen.

„Ich befürchte aber die Wahrheit kann mit den Gerüchten nicht mithalten", beginnt Eileen schließlich und lächelt dem überraschten Tom zu. „Weißt du die ganze Schule ist verwundert das ich hier bin, weil es eine Tradition in meiner Familie ist, dass nur Jungen nach Hogwarts kommen. Prince-Mädchen werden normalerweise auf die 'Salem Akademie für junge Hexen' geschickt."

„Salem? Wie in Salem, wo die ganzen Hexen verbrannt wurden?", fragt Tom verwirrt.

„Genau, Salem, die Hexenstadt! Aber es wurden dort eigentlich mehr Muggel als Hexen hingerichtet. Ich glaube das Thema haben wir nächstes Jahr in Geschichte der Zauberei. Auch egal, jedenfalls ist es sowohl hier als auch in den Staaten bekannt. Deshalb sind hier auch alle verwundert, dass ich nicht in Salem gelandet bin."

„Ich versteh aber immer noch nicht wie das der Skandal sein soll, von dem alle reden", erklärt Tom ihr unsicher.

„Wenn alle darüber reden, weißt du doch sicher, das der Skandal nur bedingt etwas mit mir zu tun hat. Nicht meine Einschulung ist skandalös, sondern wie es dazu gekommen ist."

„Denkst du wirklich sie reden mit mir über dich. Da wir Freunde sind, vermeiden sie es größtenteils über dich zu reden wenn ich dabei bin. Ich habe Avery nur einmal zufällig von einem Skandal im Hause Prince reden hören."

Als ob die Avery reden könnten. Seine Familie sollte sich vielmehr Sorgen darum machen, wie sie ihr Squib-Geburten vermindern und weniger über andere Familien reden.

„Es ist meine Tante", fährt Eileen ihre Erläuterung fort. „Wie gesagt mein Vater war hier in Hogwarts und seine jüngere Schwester kam nach Salem. Als sie dann im 6. Schuljahr war, hat sie die Schule verlassen."

Tom blickt sie noch immer verständnislos an.

„Sie hat die Schule verlassen, und hat mit einem Muggel angebändelt." Plötzlich erinnert sich Eileen an die Möglichkeit, dass Tom vielleicht auch nur ein Halbblut ist. „Nicht das das schlimm ist, nur verpöhnt unter Reinblütern. Jedenfalls lebt sie in der Muggelwelt ist mittlerweile Ende 30 noch immer unverheiratet und schert sich auch sonst nicht sonderlich um die Zaubererwelt."

„Und nun haben deine Eltern Angst das du es ihr nachmachst?", will Tom amüsiert wissen. „Denken sie du brennst auch mit einem Muggel durch?"

Eileen lacht gelöst. Im Gegensatzt zu den Zaubererkindern versteht Tom das ganze Ausmaß der Taten ihrer Tante nicht. Regeln und Traditionen sind nach der Magie das wichtigste Gut in reinblütigen Familien. Eine kleine Abweichung und der gesellschaftliche Status, die berufliche Zukunft als auch das ganze soziale Gefüge in dem man sich befindet kann zusammenbrechen.

Wie viele angesehene Familien endeten schon als Gespött der Zaubererwelt durch unangebrachte Verbindungen oder das Verfolgen von verkehrten Idealen? Phineas Black Jr. befürwortet Muggelrechte, wird sofort enterbt, was das Gerede trotzdem nicht verhindern konnte..

„Das ist wohl auch ein Grund. Ihrem schlechten Einfluss soll ich in den Staaten nicht ausgesetzt werden. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie nie wieder einen Fuß nach Salem gesetzt hat. Das letzte Mal, als wir etwas von ihr gehört haben, wohnte sie in New York."

„So schlimm kann der Schande ja nicht gewesen sein, wenn ihr noch den Kontakt pflegt."

„Auch nur weil mein Großvater sich geweigert hat sie zu enterben. Er behauptet zwar es sei um nicht noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen, doch sie ist nun einmal seine Tochter und er liebt sie. Trotz ihrer Verfehlungen."

„Ich verstehe das ganze Aufsehen trotzdem nicht. Nur damit du nicht im selben Land wie sie bist, kommst du nach Hogwarts, nur damit hier darüber spekuliert wird, was passiert ist. Wärst du nach Amerika gegangen, wüsste hier doch niemand darüber reden."

„Hier würde trotzdem darüber geredet." Tom will sie unterbrechen, doch sie spricht weiter. „Sieh mal, ich bin unter anderem mit den Malfoys verwandt. Meine Familie hat außerdem wichtige Verbindungen zu dem größten Teil der Slytherins und auch mit anderen reinblütigen Familien. Wenn irgendetwas passiert, verbreitet sich das Gerücht wie ein Dämonenfeuer."

Tom scheint langsam zu verstehen, wie es in Reinblutkreisen vor sich geht, in dem er nachdenklich nickt.

„Hier wird also darüber geredet, ob meine Tante mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt ist. Oder von einem Troll geschwängert wurde und deshalb von der Schule verwiesen wurde und nun in einer Trollkolonie lebt. Oder ob ich bei einem Besuch in Salem die Schule in Brand gesetzt habe und deshalb schon vor Schulbeginn verwiesen wurde."

Seiner überraschten Miene ist anzusehen, dass er wirklich nichts über den kursierenden Klatsch gehört hat. Einerseits freut sich Eileen darüber, doch dann denkt sie daran, dass er nichts darüber weiß, weil ihre Mitschüler nicht mit Tom reden. Ab morgen wird sie sich erst einmal darum kümmern, dass er in Slytherin integriert wird.

„Solange ich oder Abraxas, der die Geschichte natürlich auch kennt, nichts bestätigt, kann ich mir hier in Hogwarts selber einen Ruf erarbeiten. In Salem dagegen wäre ich nur die kleine Prince, die Nichte von der muggelliebenden Schulabbrecherin."

„Willst du dann nicht lieber mit jemanden befreundet sein, der deinem Status entspricht?" Tom hat seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Aufsatz gerichtet, wodurch er Eileens genervtes Augenverdrehen nicht sieht.

Nicht schon wieder seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, das er sich für nicht gut genug hält, und es außerdem eher kontraproduktiv für sein Ego wäre, würde sie ihn gerne schütteln und anschreien.

Er hat Recht, er hat keine vorhandene Familiengeschichte, doch er hat eine solche Menge von gebündelter Magie in sich, von der viele Schüler nur zu träumen wagen. Es scheint bis jetzt noch niemandem außer ihr aufgefallen zu sein, was bei den Zauberern, die sich hier als Lehrer ausgeben nicht verwunderlich ist, doch Tom hat das Potenzial ein mächtiger Zauberer zu sein. Wenn er nur etwas mehr Vertrauen in sich und sein Können hätte.


	7. Quidditch und die Liebe

**Quidditch und die Liebe**

**A/N: Thx an meinen einsamen Reviewer! Sonst irgendwer? Review? Gruß aber auch an alle Schwarzleser^^!**

„Verdammt, Lestrange! Wenn du den nächsten Quaffel nicht gleich fängst, fliegt dir gleich ein Klatscher entgegen!", schreit Montague, der Kapitän und ehrgeizige Siebtklässler, über das Quidditchfeld nachdem Lestrange den roten Ball schon wieder hat fallen lassen.

Tom versteht Quidditch einfach nicht. Eileen meint es liege daran, dass es nur das Trainingsspiel sei. Doch er sieht nicht den Reiz daran sechs Spielern beim Bälle werfen, fangen und schlagen zuzusehen, nur damit der siebte Spieler am Ende des Spiels den kleinen, goldenen Ball mit Pegasusflügeln fängt um dann eine Unmenge an Punkten zu bekommen, wodurch die zuvor erarbeiteten Punkte kaum einen Einfluss auf den Sieg haben.

Nur das Fliegen fasziniert ihn. Wie in den Märchen wird auf Besen geflogen. Eileen lacht immer wenn er von den Vorstellungen der Muggel über Zauberer und Hexen erzählt, oder ihre Zauberersprichwörter in _muggel_ übersetzt, wie sie sagt. Als er ihr jedoch vor der ersten Flugstunde erzählt hat, dass die Hexen in Muggelmärchen auch auf Besen fliegen, hat sie ihn ernst angesehen und nur gemeint: „Auf was denn sonst wenn du nicht du nicht gerne apparierst und kein Kamin in der Nähe ist." Daraufhin folgte ein weiterer Besuch in der Bibliothek um zu erfahren was Apparieren ist.

Auch jetzt könnte er seine Zeit soviel besser damit verbringen als hier auf der Tribüne mit seinen Slytherin-Mitschülern zu sitzen. Er könnte seine Hausaufgaben vollenden, oder sein sporadisches Zaubererwissen aufstocken, um nicht immer wie ein Muggel zu erscheinen.

„Es ist so unfair, das wir noch nicht spielen dürfen." Gelangweilt lehnt sich Edgar Flint zurück und sieht Morgaine Lestrange aus dunklen Augen an. „Dein Bruder ist wirklich scheiße. Wie hat er es überhaupt ins Team geschafft?"

„Rodolphus ist nicht scheiße!", verteidigt Morgaine ihren Bruder ohne von ihrer Zeitschrift aufzusehen. „Und in die Mannschaft hat er es geschafft, weil die dumme Rookwood nicht da war, als die Auswahl war." Augen verdrehend zeigt sie nun auf ein Mädchen das einige Plätze weiter unten kichernd in einem Haufen ihrer Freundinnen sitzt.

„Dein Bruder und Evelyn Rookwood? Ich dachte die Rookwoods stehen in Hochzeitsverhandlungen mit den Bagmans?", fragt Leander Greengrass neugierig.

Plötzlich haben auch die anderen das Interesse am Spiel verloren. Tom sieht noch wie Lestrange den Quaffel, den Malfoy ihm zugeworfen hat, an sich vorbeifliegen lässt, als Rookwood ihm kichernd von der Tribüne zuwinkt. Daraufhin versucht Montague einem der Treiber den Schläger zu entreißen. Wahrscheinlich um auf einen Klatscher oder Lestranges Kopf einzuschlagen.

„Wo hast du denn das her? Ihr Bruder, Augustus, arbeitet mit Bagman zusammen im Ministerium. Sie sind befreundet. Ich glaube aber kaum, das er gut genug für seine Schwester ist."

„Und dein Bruder ist gut genug?", lacht Edgar.

„Zumindest ist er kein Gryffindor. Und sie kann froh sein, dass Rodolphus sie will", antwortet Morgaine pampig. So oft sie sich auch über ihren Bruder beschwert, irgendwann fängt sie immer an ihn zu verteidigen. „Evelyn ist nicht nur so dumm wie ein Troll, ich wette sie riecht auch so, wenn sie sich nicht immer mit ihrem blumigen Billigparfüm besprühen würde."

Die allgemeine Erheiterung die auf diese Bemerkung folgt, versteht Tom mittlerweile. Er weiß zwar nichts weiter über Trolle, aber soweit er es verfolgt hat, gehören sie nicht gerade zu den positiv angesehenen Wesen in der Zaubererwelt. Wie oft Eileen die Blackcousinen schon als trolldumm bezeichnet hat, wenn sie wieder eine wenig subtile Anspielung auf seine angebliche Muggelherkunft losgelassen haben.

Ein Blick auf das Quidditchfeld lässt die Vermutung aufkommen, dass das Training wohl nicht weitergeführt wird. Die Spieler sind mittlerweile alle gelandet. Montague schreit Rodolphus an und ist kurz davor sich auf ihn zu stürzen als der Sechstklässler ihm scheinbar widerspricht. Die anderen Spieler beobachten diesen Austausch amüsiert, oder unterhalten sich an der Tribüne mit den sich dort sitzenden Slytherins.

Plötzlich stößt Eileen hinter Tom übertriebene Würgegeräusche von sich, welches mit einer weiteren Lachsalve von der Gruppe belohnt wird. Stirn runzelnd wendet Tom sich ihr zu, um den Grund dafür zu erfahren.

„Abraxas und Ophelia sind ja so ein süßes Paar!", trällert sie fröhlich und mindestens eine Oktave zu hoch.

Tom schaut wieder hinunter und dort steht Malfoy mit Ophelia Dolohow am Rand des Spielfelds. Sie wickelt sich eine ihrer blonden Strähnen um den Finger und lacht über irgendetwas was Malfoy gesagt hat. Von seinem Platz kann Tom es nicht sehen, doch er ist sich sicher, dass sie auch noch mit den Augen klimpert. Egal ob in der Muggel oder in der Zaubererwelt. Mädchen benehmen sich überall gleich.

„Ich dachte die beiden sind nur Freunde", behauptet Leopold Greengrass nüchtern, während er Eileen ihre Tasche reicht.

Wegen des aufziehenden Regens und der Montagues Abzug in die Kabinen und die dadurch fehlende Unterhaltung, machen sich die sieben Erstklässler auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Ja, weil Abraxas ein Hufflepuff ist, wenn es darum geht sie auszuführen."

Im Schloss angekommen löst sich die kleine Gruppe auf. Morgaine und Ursula Bulstrode gehen in Richtung Bibliothek um noch den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, Edgar tritt den Weg zu Professor Binns Büro für seine Nachsitzen an und Leopold und Peter Avery wollen sich noch etwas zu Essen aus der Küche holen.

So sind Tom und Eileen wieder alleine, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum treten. So hat Tom es am Liebsten. Es ist nicht unangenehm mit den Anderen Zeit zu verbringen, aber er hat das Gefühl nicht er selbst sein zu können. Auch vor Eileen nimmt er sich noch zurück, aber er spürt eine Verbindung mit ihr. Sie sind sich ähnlich und mit ein wenig Zeit kann er auch die letzten Wände seiner emotionalen Mauer niederreißen zu können. Mit den anderen baut er diese noch weiter auf.

„Du warst heute still." Eileen lässt ihren nassen Umgang achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Trotz ihrer Erklärung, dass Hauselfen dafür da sind um ihnen zu dienen, macht sich Tom noch immer die Mühe seine Sachen aufzuhängen. Da zeigt sich sein innerer Muggel, lacht Eileen immer.

„Ja, ich konnte nicht wirklich mitreden. Ich verstehe Quidditch noch nicht ganz." Vom eigentlichen Problem ablenkend setzt er sich neben sie aufs grüne Sofa.

„Quidditch musste in Aktion sehen. Warte bis nächste Woche, da machen wir Ravenclaw fertig. Falls Montague Rodolphus bis dahin nicht umbringt." Nachdenklich legt sie den Kopf schief und sieht ihn dann sehr ernst an. „Vielleicht sollte man Rookwood während des Spiels irgendwo einsperren, damit er vor Liebe nicht vom Besen fällt."

Ihr amüsierter Ausdruck verschwindet, als Tom nicht über ihren Witz lacht. Normalerweise ist es ein leichtes Unterfangen mit ihr zu lachen. So ernst sie manchmal auch erscheint, ihre Witze oder spitzen Bemerkungen sind meistens zutreffend. Und wenn sie gerade mal keinen Witz erzählt, der zu viele zauberhafte Anspielungen beinhaltet, muss Tom immer darüber lachen. Ehrlich gesagt, hat er in seinem Leben noch nie, soviel gelacht wie in den zwei Monaten in Hogwarts.

„Ok Tommy, was ist los?"

Wegen des Spitznamens schaut er sie finster an, woraufhin sie unschuldig nur grinst. „Es ist nur, dass ihr soviel über angemessene Hochzeiten und Familien redet, die wegen schlechten Verbindungen verstoßen wurden. Und ich versteh manchmal nicht worauf es sich bezieht, oder warum es ein so großes Problem ist."

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung fängt sie herzhaft an zu lachen. Er hatte ein ernstes Gespräch erwartet, wie als sie ihm von ihrer Tante erzählt hat. Immerhin handelt es sich ja um das gleiche Thema, soweit er sich jetzt nicht völlig irrt.

„Das ist alles? Wir machen uns nur darüber lustig, weil sich die meisten Paare wie Idioten verhalten. Es ist mir völlig egal, ob die Rookwoods gut genug dafür sind eine Verbindung mit den Lestranges einzugehen, oder ob Davis aus der Siebten mit der kleinen Rothaarigen aus Hufflepuff ausgeht. Am Ende benehmen sich doch alle wie Trottel, wenn sie verliebt sind. Da ist es auch egal in welchem Haus sie sind."

„Aber deine Tante..."

„Ja, es ist relativ egal, was du in der Schule machst. Ernst wird es erst, wenn du die Schule verlässt und eine Familie gründen sollst. Da kommt es aber auch auf die Familien an. Mein Großvater findet den Lebensstil meiner Tante nicht gut, aber würde sie nie aus der Familie verstoßen. Bei den Blacks würde zum Beispiel nie wieder von ihr geredet werden."

Toms Stimmung hebt sich sogleich wieder, als er Eileen, bei der Erwähnung der Blacks, angewidert die Nase rümpft. Diese Erheiterung tritt nach Eileens folgender Frage sogleich wieder in den Hintergrund.

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass du keine Hexe findet, die dich heiraten will?"

„Was? Nein, daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht!"

Doch wenn er genau darüber nachdenkt, wird wohl keine Familie einen Waisen aufnehmen, der keine Familiengeschichte aufzuweisen hat.

„Bei deinem Aussehen und deinem Talent musst du dir da wirklich keine Gedanken machen. In ein paar Jahren stehen die Mädchen bei dir Schlange. Da wird es auch keinen Unterschied machen, dass du keinen Reinblutnamen aufzuweisen hast."

Damit springt sie von der Couch auf, ruft ihm noch zu, dass sie sich beim Abendessen treffen und verschwindet im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Wenn Eileen, die Expertin bei Reinbluttraditionen, ihm dies versichert kann er wirklich beruhigt sein Dann weiß er aber nicht, wie er das unangenehme Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausgebreitet hat, als Eileen die anderen Mädchen erwähnt hat, erklären soll.


	8. Getrenntes Weihnachten

**Getrenntes Weihnachten**

**A/N: Ich schäme mich zutiefst! Wie lange ich gebraucht habe und bin trotzdem nicht zufrieden. Hoffe ein paar Leute erbarmen sich trotzdem noch weiter zu lesen.**

Sie ist so froh das Weihnachten endlich vorüber ist. Sie hat keine tiefgehende Abscheu gegen das Fest an sich, jedoch waren diese Feiertage nicht wirklich vom Geist der Weihnacht erfüllt.

Da sie nun eine ehrenwerte Schülerin Hogwarts ist, war es zu erwarten, das sich die meisten Gespräche um ihre ersten Monate an der Schule drehen würden. Dass sich ihre Eltern jedoch sofort am ersten Tag zurück auf dem Manor ohne Umschweife auf das Thema 'Tom' zusprechen kommen würden, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte wenigstens einen Tag vor dem Angriff erwartet.

Es war keine Überraschung das sich ihre Freundschaft zu Tom zu ihren Eltern herumgesprochen hatte auch wenn Eileen es selber tunlichst vermieden hatte ihn zu erwähnen. Da jedoch auf die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts verlass ist und es auch jedes Geheimnis aus den Mauern nach draußen schafft, war sie auf die Befragung vorbereitet.

Mit überzeugenden Argumenten („Salazar Slytherin würde doch nie ein Schlammblut nach Slytherin lassen!"; „Und selbst Halbblüter müssen schon besonders sein um vom Hut überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu werden!") gelang es ihr Toms Muggelstämmigkeit so sehr anzuzweiflen, dass ihr Vater am Ende gar nicht mehr wusste was er noch gegen die Freundschaft hätte sagen können. Als dann auch noch ihre Mutter zu bedenken gab, das Eileen sich wenigstens mit keinem Black angefreundet hat, war das Thema glücklicherweise vom Tisch.

Als am späten Weihnachtsabend dann eine Eule von Tom mit einem Brief kam, in dem der sich überschwänglich für das Geschenk bedankte, das sie ihm geschickt hatte, verschand ihre gute Laune wieder. Sie hatte ihm nur ein einfaches Foto von den beiden geschickt, da sie ihm das eigentliche Geschenk zusammen mit seinem Geburtstagsschenk bei ihrer Rückkehr geben wollte.

Dass er sich jedoch über eine solche Kleinigkeit so sehr freuen kann und auch die Überraschung über die Geschenke der Jungen aus ihrem Jahr, machte sie traurig. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nie ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest gehabt. Dieses Weihnachten sei das beste was er je hatte, schreib er. Was sie nur noch mehr deprimierte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er als einziger Schüler ihrer Jahrgangsstufe in Hogwarts geblieben ist und sie sich wahrlich besseres vorstellen kann mit Professor Dippet Knallfrösche zu zünden.

Nächstes Jahr wird sie alles daran setzen, dass sie ihn einladen darf. Natürlich muss sie es so aussehen lassen als ob es die Idee ihres Vaters sei. Vielleicht kann sie ihre Mutter ja davon überzeugen ihr dabei zu helfen. Wenn diese hört, dass das Gemunkel um seine niedlichen Erscheinung der Wahrheit entspricht, wird sie sich sicher darum reißen ihn einzuladen. Eileen selber interessiert sich nicht dafür, doch ihre Mutter hat wahrscheinlich schon angefangen mögliche Ehemänner für sie zu suchen, als sie noch in den Windeln lag. Und falls sie Tom nicht einladen darf, bleibt sie halt in Hogwarts mit ihm und lässt sich von Professor Slughorn in langweilige Gespräche verwickeln.

„Warum ist dein Koffer noch nicht gepackt?"

Sie war wohl so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie das Klopfen ihres Großvaters wohl nicht gehört hat.

„Ja, Dipsy war da und wollte packen, als sie aber gesehen hatte wie ich das Geschenk für Tom eingepackt hatte, hat sie fast angefangen zu weinen. Deshalb hab ich sie runtergeschickt um es mit den anderen Hauselfen neu einzupacken. Als ob es etwas am Wert des Inhalts ändert wie es aussieht."

„Da hast du wohl Recht." Langsam tritt er in das Zimmer und setzt sich auf ihr Bett. „Die schönste Hülle bringt nichts, wenn das Innere hässlich ist."

„Und das gilt nicht nur für Präsente sondern auch besonders für Menschen!", erwidert sie daraufhin.

Ihr Großvater war schon immer ihr Lieblingsverwandter. Nur bei ihm kann sie so sein wie sie ist ohne eine Strafe wegen Ungehorsam befürchten zu müssen. Es ziemt sich nicht für eine gute reinblütige Tochter den Eltern zu widersprechen oder sich auch sonst nur bedingt um die Konventionen der Zaubererwelt zu interessieren.

„Wie bist du nur so weise geworden?"

Sie grinst ihn an. „Ich würde ja sagen, es ist eine Familieneigenschaft, aber man hat mir beigebracht nicht zu lügen!"

Daraufhin bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er bleibt noch einige Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und schaut ihr dabei zu wie sie ihren Koffer packt. Sprich ihre Sachen wahllos hinein wirft.

Als er sich verabschiedet, sagt er ihr wie stolz er auf sie ist, dass sie sich mit Tom angefreundet hat. „Du hast nicht auf die Ignoranten sondern auf dein Herz gehört."

Als er gerade aus der Tür treten möchte, ruft Eileen ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Großvater, viel Spaß in New York!"

Verdutzt schaut er sie an. „Woher weißt du, dass ich nach New York reise?"

„Also bitte, als ob es nicht klar ist, dass deine ominösen Reisen einfache Besuche bei deiner Tochter sind!"

Etwas in seinem Blick irritiert sie.

„Du bist viel zu clever für dein eigenes Glück!"

Erst als er schon einige Stunden gegangen ist und Eileen im Bett liegt und vergeblich versucht zu schlafen weiß sie die Gefühlsregung zu deuten. Die Erkenntnis verwirrt sie jedoch nur weiter. Denn was anders an seinem Lächeln war, war der Hauch Traurigkeit.


	9. Begegnung mit einem Löwen

**Begegnung mit einem Löwen**

Auch wenn Slytherin keine Chance mehr hat den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, zwingt Eileen ihn zu dem vorletzten Spiel des Jahres zu gehen. Warum er sich anschauen muss, wie verbissen die Slytherin- und die Gryffindormannschaft um den dritten Platz kämpfen ist ihm schleierhaft. Er könnte jetzt für die Prüfungen in vier Wochen lernen, da die Bibliothek jetzt sicher verlassen ist.

Toms schulische Ambitionen hat Eileen nur lachend abgewunken. „Niemand fällt im 1. Schuljahr durch!" Besonders da Tom ihrer Meinung nach mehr Zeit beim Lernen verbringt als die Fünft- und Siebtklässler, deren Prüfungsergebnisse wichtig sind. Außerdem könne sie ihm beim Lernen helfen, falls er Probleme haben sollte, weil sie ihrerseits eh nichts für die Prüfung machen werde. Ihre Überzeugung in ihre Fähigkeiten, könnte man als schreckliche Selbstüberschätzung interpretieren, wenn sie nicht Recht damit hätte. Sie ist nun mal die beste Schülerin des Jahres und wird teilweise sogar von Schülern älterer Jahrgänge um Hilfe gefragt.

Zu allem Übel hat sie ihn nicht nur gezwungen sie zum Quidditchspiel zu begleiten, nein, auch einen Slytherin-Anstecker hat sie ihm jeweils an Schal, Umgang und Hemdsärmel angebracht. Gegen die Schlange, die sie sich ins Gesicht gemalt hat, und die sich über jenes schlängelt, hat er sich vehement gewehrt.

Auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, betrachtet Tom sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie versucht das Fernglas, das sie um den Hals trägt, zu justieren, ohne dabei eine Pause bei der Wiedergabe von Daten und Fakten zu vergangenen Spielen einzulegen. Vielleicht sollte Tom sich doch mehr für das seltsame Spiel interessieren. Nur selten ist Eileen so enthusiastisch, wie wenn sie über Quidditch redet. Es ist eine wahre Abwechslung zu ihrem sonstigen sarkastischen und meist nörgelndem Wesen.

„Eileen! Hey, Eileen! Warte doch mal!", ertönt es plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Gleichzeitig drehen sie sich um. Auf sich zu laufen, erkennt Tom einen Jungen mit Gryffindor-Schal und wallender Löwenmähne. Erst als er näher kommt, weiß er bei wem es sich bei dem Jungen handelt. Auch Eileen scheint das Gesicht unter der Löwenmähne ihrem Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor zuzuordnen. Das aufrichtige Lächeln das sich bei der Erkenntnis auf ihr Gesicht legt, ist in Toms Augen jedoch verwunderlich.

Trotz einiger Klassen mit den Gryffindors, beschränkt sich die Interaktion mit ihnen jedoch auf gelegentliches Grüßen auf den Gängen und Gruppenarbeiten im Unterricht. Nur teilweise in höheren Stufen sind einige Slytherins mit Gryffindors befreundet.

„Mir gefällt deine neue Frisur!", grüßt Eileen ihn als er sie endlich stark nach Luft schnappend erreicht und sich erst mal auf seine Knie stützen muss. „Eine wahre Verbesserung zu dem Vogelnest, das du sonst immer auf deinem Kopf herum trägst!"

Auf Eileens Stichelei geht er nicht ein, sondern streckt Tom die Hand entgegen, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen ist.

„Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Henry, Stammhalter der ehrenwerten Familie Potter und von seinen Zimmergenossen zurückgelassener Schüler des besten Hauses Hogwarts!" Eileens spöttisches Schnauben, erwidert er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Zu dritt machen sie sich weiter auf den Weg. Während Eileen sich mit Henry darüber unterhält wer von den Häusern wohl die besseren Chancen auf einen Sieg hat, wundert sich Tom woher die beiden sich so gut zu kennen scheinen. Aus dem Unterricht wohl kaum. Das hätte er mitbekommen.

„Du kommst aber nächste Woche zum Slug-Club, oder?", will Henry von Eileen wissen. „Letztes Mal hast du mich dort alleine sitzen lassen und ich habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt."

„Wieso das denn? Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen als Slughorn beim Angeben zuzuhören."

Genug davon ignoriert zu werden, fragt Tom schließlich, ob sie sich erst davon kennen. Dass er die Frage eigentlich an Eileen gewandt hatte, stört Henry offensichtlich nicht.

„Wir hatten als Kinder den selben Hauslehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei und sind deshalb immer zusammen zu den Ausflügen nach Stonehedge oder anderen Zaubererstätten gereist. Und jetzt sitzen wir bei Slughorn und leisten uns, zwischen den ganzen Angebern Gesellschaft."

Nicht das Tom wüsste wie es im Slug-Club ist. Eingeladen wird nur die _Elite _Hogwarts, oder zumindest was Professor Slughorn dafür hält. Eileens Einladung wurde von ihrer Erklärung „Er scharrt die Schüler um sich, von denen er glaubt, dass aus ihnen einmal was wird. Und falls es wirklich passiert, war es sein Verdienst." begleitet. Eileen versichert ihm zwar immer wie dumm die Treffen sind, und das sie nur fürs Essen hingehe, doch einen gewissen Neid empfindet er doch.

Trotz seiner guten Leistungen in allen Fächern wurde er noch nicht eingeladen. Und dieser Gryffindor, der nur mittelmäßige Arbeit im Unterricht liefert und auch sonst nur Unsinn im Kopf zu haben scheint, ist Mitglied?

Seit Tom in Hogwarts ist, versucht er mehr wie die anderen Kinder zu sein. Im Gegenteil zum Waisenhaus ist er hier unter Gleichgesinnten. Besonders die Freundschaft mit Eileen hilft ihm dabei sich wohl und akzeptiert zu fühlen. Doch kommt es immer wieder vor, dass er sich auch hier wie ein Außenseiter fühlt. Er ist ein Zauberer wie alle anderen und wird doch nicht so wahrgenommen.

Im Waisenhaus mochte man ihn nicht, weil er eine Andersartigkeit an sich hatte, die niemand verstand. Diese Besonderheit brachte ihn nach Hogwarts, wo er auch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die er verdient. Und das nur aufgrund seiner fraglichen Abstammung.

Eileen sagt immer er habe es in sich ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer zu werden und doch wird an seiner Stelle dieser Gryffindor eingeladen, dessen größtes Talent wohl darin besteht sich in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen.

Endlich am Feld angekommen, verabschiedet sich Potter von ihnen. Jedoch nicht ohne ihnen zu versichern, dass dies wohl das letzte Spiel um Platz 3 zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor ist, da er plane nächstes Jahr in die Hausmannschaft einzutreten und dann erst mal Hufflepuff vom Thron geworfen wird. Eileens Gelächter über diese überhebliche Aussage macht Tom richtig wütend.

„Weißt du," sagt sie als sie endlich zwei Plätze im mittleren Teil der Slytherintribüne gefunden haben, „Er denkt mit ihm gewinnt Gryffindor den Pokal. Was er dabei nicht bedacht hat, ist das ich für Syltherin spielen werde und nicht davor zurückschrecken werde ihn von Besen zu schubsen. Und du als mein bester Freund wirst natürlich zu jedem Spiel kommen müssen um mich anzufeuern."


	10. Gedanken eines Außenstehenden

**A/N 1: **Danke für alle die diese Geschichte noch lesen und sie hoffentlich auch mögen. Trotz unzuverlässiger Updates.

**A/N 2: **Ich hab jetzt schon öfter gehört, Tom komme etwas zu schüchtern rüber. Dazu: Danke fürs Input und das ist mehr oder weniger beachbsichtigt, da er ja nun einmal 11 Jahre alt ist und in einer völlig neuen Welt ist in der er erst einmal seinen Platz finden muss. Keine Sorge das ändert sich aber in den folgenden Kapitel.

**Gedanken eines Außenstehenden**

Albus wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit Tom Riddle nicht stimmt.

Zuerst hat er es auf Toms Leben in dem Waisenhaus in der Muggelwelt zurückgeführt. Als er ihm den Brief brachte sah er einen wütenden kleinen Jungen, der sich seiner Andersartigkeit bewusst war, jedoch nicht in der Lage war sie zu beschreiben oder auf gesunde Weise damit umzugehen.

Muggelgeborene erzählen oft davon, dass sie sich nie wirklich dazugehörig fühlten und erst als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam, wussten sie endlich wieso. Sonst Einzelgänger oder Außenseiter finden sie in Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt ihre Heimat, von der sie nicht einmal wussten das sie sie suchten.

Doch bei Tom war es noch etwas anderes. Während sich die anderen in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsenen Zauberer dort trotz Schwierigkeiten anzupassen versuchen, scheint Tom sich den anderen schon überlegen gefühlt zu haben ohne zu wissen wieso.

Nicht nur die anderen Kinder sondern auch die Leiterin des Waisenhauses scheinen Angst vor ihm gehabt zu haben. Ohne Skrupel hat er seine Macht gebraucht. Diebstahl, Schlachtung von Haustieren und Terrorisieren der anderen Kinder.

Als Albus Tom im Waisenhaus traf, sah er einen wütenden kleinen Jungen. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer ist er sich das Tom eine gewisse Dunkelheit in sich trägt. Zuerst versuchte er es einfach Toms Leben als Waise zuzuschreiben. Eine gewisse Verbitterung, ist neben der obligatorischen Traurigkeit, sicher immer vorhanden. Ohne Geborgenheit aufzuwachsen, formt wahrscheinlich den Charakter jeden Kindes.

Doch wie skrupellos und ohne schlechtes Gewissen Tom den anderen Waisen das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Es muss schon eine extreme Form von Verbitterung sein, die Tom empfindet.

Die andere Erklärung wäre nur, dass er von Grund auf Böse ist. Albus fühlt sich schlecht, solche Gedanken gegenüber einem elfjährigen Kind zu haben, doch er kann sie einfach nicht abschalten. Auch Toms Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen, ist beunruhigend.

Das Slytherins böse sind, glaubt Albus nicht. Zumindest nicht alle. Doch die Verbindung von Albus sonstigen Bedenken gegenüber Tom und die Parselmund-Fähigkeit formt Albus Meinung nach den Archetyp eines dunklen Zauberers.

Albus ist sich sicher, das irgendetwas mit dem Jungen nicht stimmt.

Als er jedoch die anderen Lehrer vorsichtig seine Bedenken nahebrachte, hielten sie ihn für paranoid. Alle Lehrer sind ganz begeistert von ihm. Er ist reserviert, fällt nur durch seine durchweg guten Leistungen auf und stellt keinen Unsinn an, wie es für die Erstklässler üblich ist. Wenn Albus es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, es ist nicht der selbe Junge den er im Sommer getroffen hat.

Nachdem sich von allen Erstklässlern ausgerechnet Eileen Prince seiner angenommen hat, wurde er mit Vorbehalt in Slytherin aufgenommen. Ohne Familiengeschichte ist dies außergewöhnlich. Normalerweise wäre er ein Ausgestoßener in seinem Haus. Das Wort einer Prince hat ihm dieses Schicksal erspart. Tom hat wahrlich Glück, dass seit Generationen wieder eine Prince nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Und auch das sich Eileen weniger für Traditionen als für sich selber und ihr Wohlergehen schert.

Kein Mädchen in Hogwarts ist wohl so selbstbewusst wie Eileen. Trotz des Skandals mit ihrer Tante, hält sie ihren Kopf hoch und freundet sich an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts mit dem einzigen Slytherin an, der ein möglicher Muggelgeborener sein könnte. Sie schert sich nicht um Konventionen und verbringt ihre Zeit auch alleine nur mit Tom.

Sie sind zwar erst elf Jahre alt aber jede andere Familien hätte sich schon eingeschaltet, wüsste sie von diesem Arrangement. Die ersten Wochen hat Albus erwartet das so etwas geschieht und das Tom und Eileen getrennter Wege gehen. Als es jedoch deutlich wurde, das Eileen wohl mehr Freiheiten genießt als andere Mädchen, wurde Albus noch besorgter. Horace sagt, sie sei könne so gut wie alles tun, was ihr gefalle da Severus Prince es ihr durchgehen lässt.

Ihr Großvater hat nicht einmal seine muggelliebende Tochter enterbt, warum sollte er dann seiner einzigen Enkelin verbieten mächtig und einflussreich zu werden. Es gebe schon genügend zarte Hausfrauen, die sich zu Gunsten ihrer Männer unterordnen. Falls sie dafür nicht mit Mädchen sondern mit Jungen befreundet sein muss, kann ihm das nur recht sein. Außerdem rede er lieber mit ihr über Sport und Politik als über Schminke und Kleider.

Dies hat Albus jedoch nur noch mehr beunruhigt. Tom alleine wäre schön gefährlich, wenn er wieder dieser zornige Junge werden sollte, den Albus kennengelernt hat. In diesem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts haben vielleicht nur zu viele Eindrücke auf ihn eingewirkt, so dass er seinen wahren Charakter zurückgehalten hat. Wenn der skrupellose Junge wieder auftauchen sollte, wäre es schon schlimm genug, doch wenn er dann auch noch die Unterstützung von Eileen Prince hat, weiß Albus nicht was er erwarten soll.

Tom alleine ist ein talentierter Zauberer. Er hat wenig Probleme im Unterricht und er ist ambitioniert. In der Bibliothek verbringt er sicher nicht nur Zeit weil es ihm Spaß macht, zwischen den staubigen Büchern zu sitzen.

Eileen dagegen hat ein natürliches Talent. Sie könnte mit Leichtigkeit im dritten Jahrgang mithalten, wenn nicht sogar höher. Und sie hat Einfluss. Nicht nur die Familie sondern auch sie alleine. In ein paar Jahren könnte sie Hogwarts regieren, wenn sie es darauf anlegen würde.

Albus glaubt nicht das sie es selber darauf ankommen lassen würde, doch wenn ihre Freundschaft zu Tom bestehen bleibt, könnte es bald soweit sein. Sie muss sich nicht beweisen. Doch Tom meinte im Waisenhaus er sei etwas Besonderes. In diesem Jahr in Hogwarts ist er jedoch nur als der Slytherin ohne Familienhintergrund bekannt und als Eileen Princes Freund. Albus denkt, dass diese Titel ihm für das erste Schuljahr genügt haben, doch vermutlich nicht mehr für lange.


	11. Schleichender Wandel

**Schleichender Wandel**

Schleichend hat sich das Machtverhältnis zwischen Tom und Eileen gewandelt. Im ersten Schuljahr war es allein ihr zu verdanken, dass er kein Aussätziger in Slytherin wurde. In den folgenden drei Schuljahren jedoch gelang es ihm aus ihrem Schatten zu treten.

Früher wo sein Freundeskreis ausschließlich aus ihr bestand, kann er sich jetzt vor Angeboten von potenziellen Freunden kaum noch retten. Auch wenn er es vermeidet engere Bande mit diesen Leuten zu knüpfen, hat er es geschafft eine Gruppe von Anhängern um sich zu scharren. Eileen nennt sie die Arschkriecher.

Natürlich ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich jeder um seine Aufmerksamkeit reißt. Er ist mit unter den Klassenbesten und hat seine anfängliche Schüchternheit abgelegt. Dafür strahlt er jetzt ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen aus, das nur nicht als Arroganz aufgefasst wird, weil er es mit seinem Charme gut zu verdecken weiß.

Seinem Charme und seinem strahlenden Lächeln. Dass sich ihr bester Freund von einem kleinen, hageren Jungen in einen gutaussehenden Jugendlichen verwandelt hat, muss Eileen wohl als letzte in Hogwarts aufgefallen sein. Sie wusste schon als sie ihn sah, dass er niedlich ist und die Mädchen sich irgendwann um ihn reißen würden, doch den Moment in dem es begann, hat sie dennoch verpasst.

Er ist nicht nur bei den unteren Jahrgängen einer der beliebtesten Jungen auch ein paar der älteren Mädchen drehen sich auf dem Gang nach ihm um oder versuchen ihn in belanglose Gespräche zu verwickeln.

Tom tut zwar so, als ob er nicht weiß was es bedeutet wenn die Mädchen kichernd seinen Worten folgen oder sich Haarsträhnen um den Finger wickeln, während sie mit großen Augen klimpern, doch Eileen weiß es besser. Er weiß um seine Ausstrahlung und setzt sein gutes Aussehen auch aus. Warum sonst sollte er soviel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbringen um seine Frisur zu ordnen oder die beste Pose für seinen neuen Umhang zu finden. Sie findet es lächerlich Stunden vor einem Spiegel zu verbringen. Doch amüsant ist es allemal Tom zu betrachten wenn er vor dem Spiegel posiert und an seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung herumzupft, während sie vorgibt ein Buch zu lesen.

Warum er trotz all seiner Möglichkeiten auf einen großen Freundeskreis noch immer mit ihr herum hängt weiß sie dagegen nicht. Sie sorgt sich nicht um ihr Aussehen und sieht neben Tom sicher richtig farblos aus. Doch warum sollte sie ihre Zeit in Hogwarts damit verbringen neue Modetrends auszuprobieren? Immerhin ist Hogwarts vor allem eine Schule. Auch wenn es oft so scheint als ob sich die anderen weniger nach Wissen und mehr nach einem zukünftigen Ehepartner suchen.

Auch ihre Eltern versuchen sie zu überreden sich ein wenig weiblicher und ansehnlicher zu kleiden, doch warum sollte sie das? Sie ist 14 Jahre alt und hat noch alle Zeit der Welt dich einen Ehemann zu suchen. Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts ist jedoch begrenzt. Ihr macht es nichts aus, wenn die anderen Mädchen sich nicht zu schade dafür sind als Hausfrau zu enden und ihren Zauberstab nur noch für Hausarbeiten zu benutzen. Außer natürlich sie haben Hauselfen, dann benötigen sie diesen nicht einmal mehr dafür. Eileen will aber etwas erreichen und dafür probiert sie lieber neue Zaubersprüche statt Lidschatten aus. Und die Augenbrauen lässt sie auch wild wuchern, wenn dies bedeutet, dass sie mehr Zeit dafür hat neue Zaubertrankzutaten vorzubereiten.

Außerdem kann sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich irgend ein Junge für sie interessiert. Nicht nur wegen ihres fehlendes Bedürfnisses sich herauszuputzen. Sie ist nicht gut darin charmant und nett und liebevoll zu sein, wie die anderen. Sie ist laut, sarkastisch, vorlaut und unterwirft sich nicht gerne dem, was von ihr erwartet wird. Sie soll einen Mann finden der für sie sorgt, während sie zu Hause die Kinder gebärt? Von wegen, sie wird Zaubereiministerin oder sie findet die Heilung für einen Werwolfbiss und den Mann den sie sich aussucht, kann auf die Kinder aufpassen.


	12. Hundstage

**A/N: Es gibt keine Entschuldigung und ich kann leider auch nicht versprechen, dass so ein Hiatus nicht noch einmal geschieht. Ich werd mir aber jegliche Mühe geben, die Muse dieses Mal nicht entwischen zu lassen.**

**Hundstage**

Tom hasst es jeden Sommer wieder ins Waisenhaus zu müssen. Er versteht nicht warum er nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kann. Er ist ein Zauberer. Warum zwingt man ihn einen Teil seines Jahres hier zu verbringen. In der Muggelwelt. Mit diesen minderwertigen Kreaturen. Nicht das er Zeit mit ihnen verbringt. Früher hat er es versucht. Er spürte, dass er anders ist. Versuchte jedoch sich einigermaßen anzupassen. Doch damit ist Schluss.

Er ist nicht wie sie. Er ist besonders. Wenn sie sich früher schon vor ihm fürchteten, so ist ihre Angst seit er den ersten Sommer von Hogwarts zurückkehrte noch angestiegen. Und seitdem von Jahr zu Jahr mehr. Es ist als ob sie spüren wie er mächtiger wird.

Er hat sich verändert. Nicht nur in der Muggelwelt spüren sie es. Auch in Hogwarts. Er hat Leute um sich, die ihn bewundern. Eileen ist noch immer seine beste Freundin. Immerhin war sie seit dem Anfang für ihn da. Sie hat ihn in das Zaubererleben eingeführt. Er weiß nicht was er ohne sie machen sollte.

Seine neuen Freunde kann er nur bedingt als solche bezeichnen. Sie haben ihre Vorbehalte ihm Gegenüber abgelegt. Haben sein Talent und Potenzial ein großer Zauberer zu werden erkannt. Es fühlt sich mit ihnen aber nicht so an wie mit Eileen. Sie reden auch über Persönliches. Er hat schon viel zu viel über die Liebesprobleme seiner Freunde erfahren. Doch auch ein gewisser Machtkampf ist immer vorhanden, wenn sie beisammen sind.

„Tom?" Normalerweise stört ihn niemand wenn er in seinem Zimmer ist. Sie müssten es mittlerweile besser wissen.

„Was ist?" Der Junge an der Tür zuckt merklich zusammen.

„Du hast Besuch."

Besuch? Er bekommt nie Besuch. Außer man bezeichnet die Seelenklempner als solchen, die man ihm in Laufe der Jahre aufzuzwingen versucht hat. Das erste und letzte Mal, dass jemand von sich aus für Tom ins Waisenhaus kam, war als Dumbledore in einem fürchterlichen Aufzug und mit seinem Hogwartsbrief.

Tom wartet einen Moment auf weitere Erläuterungen, die nicht kommen. „Und wer ist es?"

Einen Moment scheint es als ob der Junge entweder in Tränen ausbricht oder darüber nachdenkt wegzulaufen.

„Sie sagt sie sei von deiner Schule," antwortet er schließlich doch. „Eileen?"

Eileen? Was macht sie hier? Er hat erst gestern einen Brief von ihr bekommen. Von einem anstehenden Besuch hat sie dort jedoch nichts erwähnt.

Mit der Nachricht, er komme gleich, schickt er den Jungen voraus und zieht sich ein sauberes Hemd an. Den ganzen Sommer nur in einem Waisenhaus voller Muggel sitzen zu müssen, ermutigt ihn nur eines zu tun. Sich gehen zu lassen. Diese Leute muss er nicht von sich überzeugen. Dass das Thermometer seit zwei Wochen nur zu steigen scheint hilft auch nicht.

Beim Hinabsteigen der Treppe sieht er sie an der Tür stehen. In ihrem sommerlichen roten Kleid und einer über den Arm geworfenen völlig überflüssigen Strickjacke hat sie sich besser in die Muggelwelt angepasst als so mache Erwachsene, die er bei seinen gelegentlichen Streifzügen durch London sieht. Wenn man weiß wonach man schauen muss, sieht man Zauberer überall wohin man geht.

Einige der anderen Waisen beobachten sie neugierig, zerstreuen sich aber schnell als sie ihn sehen.

„Was machst du hier?"

Lachend nimmt sie ihn in den Arm. „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." Nach all den Jahren, die er sie kennt hat er sich noch immer nicht an ihre plötzlichen Berührungen gewöhnt. Er braucht immer einen Moment bevor er sich entspannt und die Freundschaftsbekundung erwidern kann.

„Komm, zieh dir was nettes an, damit du mir _London_ zeigen kannst."

Ihr verschwörerischer Ton zeigt ihm, dass sie mit London sicherlich Muggellondon meint. Er will diesen Teil hinter sich lassen. Doch ihre Faszination mit der Muggelwelt lässt es nicht zu. Besonders seit sie ihn als ihren persönlichen Lehrer für Muggelkunde bezeichnet.

Wenn er den Slytherins glauben kann, dann lassen ihre Eltern ihr schon viel durchgehen. Bevor sein Freundeskreis sich vergrößerte und er sah wie sich die Anderen benehmen, war ihm nicht klar gegen wie viele Zaubererkonventionen sie täglich verstößt. Abraxas meinte, dass sie den Kessel jedoch zum überkochen brachte, als sie im dritten Jahr Muggelkunde belegen wollte. Dafür dass ihre Eltern aber wirklich wütend sein sollten, war die Strafe nicht sonderlich groß. Außer dem Verbot es zu belegen, hatte es keine Konsequenzen für Eileen.

Ehrlich gesagt versteht Tom auch nicht warum ihr gerade Muggelkunde verboten wird, wenn sie ganz andere Dinge tut, die ihre Eltern sicher nicht befürworten. Zumindest ist er damit alleine dafür verantwortlich, ihr die Eigenheiten der Muggelwelt näherzubringen.

„Es ist viel zu heiß um in die Stadt zu gehen."

Er weiß jeder Versuch ist vermutlich zwecklos. Wenn Tom sie nur mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste, wäre es mit Sicherheit _stur_. In ihrer Anwesenheit würde er es auf _h__artnäckig_ ändern.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wir können ein Eis essen gehen."


	13. Muggellondon

**Muggellondon**

Eileen weiß nicht was Tom gegen die Muggelwelt hat. Dass die konservativen Reinblüter voreingenommen sind, kann sie ja noch verstehen. Sich Meinungen über etwas zu bilden, was sie nicht kennen ist für den Teil der Gesellschaft etwas ganz normales. Tom dagegen ist hier aufgewachsen. Auch wenn er nun ein Teil der Zaubererwelt ist, so lassen sich 11 Jahre Muggelleben doch nicht einfach auslöschen.

Er jedoch versucht sich soweit es ihm möglich ist von seiner Muggelerziehung zu entfernen. Dabei kann er sich nicht sicher sein ob er vielleicht doch muggelstämmig ist. Slytherin hin oder her.

Sie findet es nur schade, weil sie Muggel faszinierend findet. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es für sie alles neu ist. Es ist unglaublich was die Muggel alles ohne Magie schaffen. Langsam versteht sie warum ihre Tante nicht wieder ins strenge Gehäuse der Zauberer zurückgekehrt ist. Eileen könnte so viel von Tom erfahren, wenn er sich nur ein wenig öffnen würde. Stattdessen muss sie ihm jede Information aus der Nase ziehen. Und selbst dann ist er nur bedingt hilfreich.

Heute hat er ihr einige Denkmäler gezeigt, ihr versucht zu erklären wie Autos funktionieren. Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob er genau wusste wovon er sprach, aber unglaublich, dass es Forbewegungsmittel gibt, die ohne Zugtiere oder Magie funktionieren. Doch erst nachdem sie sich mit dem von ihr versprochenen Eis in den Park gesetzt haben, fällt die Anspannung von ihm ab. Man könnte meinen er und nicht sie sei zum ersten Mal unter Muggeln.

„Ich brauche noch ein Andenken," teilt sie Tom mit während sie interessiert ihr Muggelgeld betrachtet.

„Dort hinten gibt es einen Laden mit solchem Kitsch." Sie kann sein Augenverdrehen praktisch spüren. „Ein kleiner Big Ben?"

„Ich brauche etwas Unauffälliges. Wie soll ich meinen Eltern erklären, dass ich ein Andenken aus der Muggellondon habe."

„Wissen deine Eltern nicht, dass du hier bist?"

„Natürlich nicht." Obwohl ihren Eltern keine guten Argumente gegen ihre Freundschaft mit Tom mehr einfallen, heißt das nicht sie befürworten sie. „Offiziell bin ich mit Großpapa in der Winkelgasse. Wir treffen uns um halb sechs vor Gringotts und dann bringt er mich nach Hause. Stichfestes Alibi."

„Du bist unmöglich," lacht er.

„Das liebst du doch an mir."

Schließlich einigen sie sich darauf, dass ein Halstuch unauffällig genug ist und sie doch an ihre Zeit in London erinnern kann.

„Was hältst du von dem?" fragt sie während sie sich den hellblauen Schal um den Hals legt.

Es ist nicht Toms Stimme die hinter ihr ertönt. „Das ist nicht wirklich deine Farbe."

Als sie sich umdreht ist von Tom nichts zu sehen. Dafür steht dort dieser Muggel und lächelt sie an. Er muss etwas älter als sie sein, vielleicht in Abraxas Alter und seiner Aufmachung zufolge ist er kein Verkäufer, der ihr helfen möchte.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegt sie wegzulaufen. Die Muggelwelt ist interessant und sie will alles über sie erfahren. Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen einem verbrachten Nachmittag in London und einer Unterhaltung mit einem Muggel.

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

Sie kann das. Sie kann sich kurz mit ihm unterhalten ohne sich zu verplappern und die Zaubererwelt zu offenbaren. Und wenn doch kann sie mit einem Vergessenszauber Abhilfe schaffen. Wenn es um die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei geht, kann selbst das Ministerium nichts gegen einen kleinen Zauber einer Minderjährigen sagen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Haarreif? Ein Schal versteckt nur deinen hübschen Hals."

Sie spürt förmlich wie sie errötet. Dieser Muggel flirtet mit ihr. „Wenn du deine zurücksteckst kann man auch deine schönen Augen sehen."

Sie weiß gar nicht was sie sagen soll. Niemand hat sie je für ihr Aussehen ein Kompliment gemacht. Für ihre Intelligenz ja. Und die Jungen, die mit ihr ausgehen möchten tun dies trotz und nicht wegen ihres Aussehens. Da ist natürlich Henry mit dem sie mehr oder weniger eine Beziehung führt. Sie gehen nach Hogsmeade, sie küssen sich, sie streiten. Henry macht ihr manchmal Komplimente aber alles begann weil er sie schon so lange kennt. Er mag ihre Intelligenz und ihren Charakter.

„Ist das eine Gewohnheit von dir?" will sie schließlich von ihm wissen. „Fremden Mädchen einfach Komplimente zu unterbreiten?"

„Nur wenn sie die Komplimente verdienen, meine Hübsche."

Sie schert sich nicht sonderlich um ihr Aussehen, aber sie kann nicht bestreiten, dass es wirklich angenehm ist etwas Nettes über sich zu hören.

Bevor sie dieses unerwartete Kennenlernen vertiefen kann, verkündet er stirnrunzelnd er solle besser gehen. „Dein Freund versucht mich glaube ich mit seinen Blicken zu töten."

Er hat Recht. Tom steht mit einer Auswahl von bunten Tüchern in der Hand im Gang und schaut verärgert zu ihnen herüber. Nicht dass er einen Grund hätte wütend zu sein.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund. Das ist nur Tom. Ich meine er ist mein bester Freund aber nicht mein Freund."

Warum sie das Bedürfnis hat ihm dies zu erklären ist ihr selber schleierhaft. Bis sie sieht, wie ein Lächeln wieder das Gesicht des Fremden aufhellt.

„Hast du auch einem Namen?"

„Natürlich. Jeder Mensch hat einen Namen."

„Und verrätst du ihn mir? Damit ich dich beim nächsten Mal, dass ich dich auf der Straße sehe bei ihm rufen kann, bevor du in einer Seitengasse verschwindest."

Sie weiß, dass es wohl kaum ein nächstes Mal geben wird. Aber diese Begegnung muss nicht bittersüß für beide Seiten enden. „Eileen Prince."

Sie ist schon bei Tom angekommen, der sie etwas zu besitzergreifend am Arm hält, als der Muggel ihr noch eine Verabschiedung hinterher ruft.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Prinzessin."


	14. Der Erbe Slytherins

**Der Erbe Slytherins**

Es ist ein Glück, dass er Vertrauensschüler geworden ist.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die Lehrer ihn ernannt haben. Sie alle mögen ihn. Alle bis auf Dumbledore natürlich. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung damals im Waisenhaus hat Dumbledore diesen misstrauischen Blick nie abgelegt. Es stört Tom nicht sonderlich, dass der Lehrer ihn nicht mag. Es ist nur wirklich nervig immer das Gefühl zu haben, beobachtet zu werden.

Doch jetzt ist er Vertrauensschüler. Als solcher hat er mehr Freiheiten. Er kann abends durch die Schule streifen ohne sich vorher eine Ausrede überlegen zu müssen. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist, dass sein weibliches Gegenstück so gar keine Lust hat ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Eileen hat versucht ihr Amt abzulegen.

_Sie können mich doch nicht zwingen eine Machtposition einzunehmen._

Bis zum Direktor hat sie ihr Anliegen getragen. Sie wäre vermutlich noch bis ins Ministerium gegangen, wenn die Gruppe von Erstklässlern nicht zu ihr gekommen wären um sich über ihr Heimweh zu beklagen. Er ist froh, dass sie zu Eileen gegangen sind. Er hätte sie vermutlich nur angemault. Wie kann man nach Hause wollen, wenn man hier in Hogwarts sein kann? Eileen und ihr großes Herz, dessen Existenz sie vehement verneint, hatten jedoch Mitleid mit den Kindern und kümmern sich seitdem um die Belange der jüngeren Slytherins.

_Ich mache das nur damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit herumheulen._

Während sie sich um Probleme wie Heimweh und der Suche nach Nachhilfelehrern widmet, erfüllt er alleine die anderen Aufgaben eines Vertrauenschülers. Sie geht gelegentlich zu den obligatorischen Treffen der Vertrauensschüler doch für die Runden durch die Gänge und das Abziehen von Punkten bei Regelverstößen ist er alleine verantwortlich.

In der Zeit, die er nun ohne sie verbringt, kann er neue Orte in Hogwarts entdecken. Es gibt sicherlich noch vieles was er nicht kennt, doch endlich hat er gefunden wonach er schon seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr sucht. Die Kammer des Schreckens.

Er hat es noch niemandem erzählt. Selbst Eileen nicht. Als er sie mit zwölf das erste Mal danach gefragt hat, hat sie ihm erzählt es sei nur eine Legende. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu lachen. Wie sie sich wundern wird, wenn er ihr erzählt, dass er die Kammer nicht nur gefunden hat, sondern es auch geschafft hat sie zu öffnen.

Noch ist er nicht hinabgestiegen. Er plant in den Weihnachtsferien auf Erkundung zu gehen. Wenn weniger Leute in Hogwarts sind, die seine Abwesenheit bemerken können. Bis dahin versucht er mehr über das Wesen zu erfahren, dass dort leben soll. Dass er es schon geschafft hat den Eingang zu öffnen ist ihm Beweis genug, dass er der Erbe Slytherins ist. Von wegen Schlammblut. Die anderen Slytherins haben schon ganz gut daran getan ihn zu integrieren. Wenn er es offenbaren wird, werden sie ihn sicher als ihren Anführer ernennen.

Er wollte auch heute weitere Nachforschungen anstellen, doch Slughorn hat das letzte Treffen des Slug-Clubs vor den Weihnachtsferien einberufen. Das letzte Treffen vor der Weihnachtsfeier.

Das erste Jahr noch kein Mitglied ist Tom nun ein fester Bestandteil der Gruppe. Er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, er wurde zuerst nur eingeladen um Eileen zu den Treffen zu locken. Sie hasst den Slug-Club noch immer und lässt sich auch nur gelegentlich dort blicken.Erst nach und nach sah der Lehrer Toms Fähigkeiten und bindet ihn nun auch in die Diskussionsrunden ein, denen er früher nur zuhören durfte.

Als er in Slughorns Räumen ankommt ist Eileen schon da. Es ist erst das dritte Treffen dieses Jahr, dass sie besucht. Zum letzten Treffen vor der Weihnachtsfeier kommt sie immer um auch sicherzugehen, dass Slughorn nicht vergisst sie zu jener einzuladen. Das Essen will sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie steht in einer Ecke und unterhält sich mit Potter. Tom versteht nicht was sie an ihm findet. Tom zumindest kann den Gryffindor nicht leiden. Besonders seit letztem ist er Potter überdrüssig. So sehr Eileen es auch verneint, ist sie seit letztem Jahr mit ihm zusammen. Es ist nicht Ernstes, behauptet sie, obwohl alles auf eine Beziehung deutet. Sie streiten sich zwar oft, aber irgendwie kommen sie immer wieder zusammen. Toms Meining nach weiß Potter nicht was er an Eileen hat. Sie ist viel zu gut für ihn. Wenn er das Thema bei seinen Freunden anschneidet, lachen diese nur über ihn.

Wenn er erst mal offenbart, dass er der Erbe Slytherins ist, wird Eileen den gewöhnlichen Gryffindor schon vergessen.

„Tom, komm her!", ruft Eileen als sie ihn sieht.

Er setzt ein Lächeln auf als er zu ihnen herüber geht. Er muss ja nicht öffentlich zeigen, wie sehr er ihren Freund nicht leiden kann. Er ist nicht der Beste, wenn es um Sozialkompetenz geht, aber selbst Tom weiß, dass man nichts über die bessere Hälfte eines Freundes sagen sollte.

„Dieses Wochenende Hogsmeade! Eileen, Ich, Du und Minerva!"

„Ich kann nicht."

Schlimmer als Potters ständige Anwesenheit in Eileen und deshalb auch Toms Leben sind seine Verkupplungsversuche.

„Ich weiß sie ist schon im sechsten Jahr, aber sie ist total nett. Sie ist ein wenig einsam seit Augusta mit Longbottom zusammen ist."

„Kein Interesse!"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Mir fallen unzählige Gründe ein, aber wie gesagt ich habe schon etwas vor."

„Und was?", mischt sich nun auch Eileen ein.

„Es ist ein Geheimnis."

Tom ist sich nicht sicher aber er glaubt kurz zu sehen, dass Eileen verletzt scheint. Weil er ein Geheimnis vor ihr hat?

„Und wann enthüllst du mir dieses Geheimnis?"

Wenn er sich sicher ist was er in der Kammer finden wird und wie er von da aus weitermacht. „Bald. Wenn ich mir sicher bin."

„Ich bin verwirrt. Geht es um ein Mädchen?" Tom kann sich gerade noch zurückhalten die Augen zu verdrehen.

Warum dreht sich bei Potter alles nur um Mädchen und Beziehungen. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gibt, als seinen niederen Gelüsten zu folgen.


	15. Unbewusste Abneigung

**Unbewusste Abneigung**

Auch wenn Tom mittlerweile viele neue Bewunderer hat, wartet er noch immer jeden morgen auf sie um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie hofft, dass ist seine Art ihr ihren besonderen Platz unter seinen Freunden zu zeigen. Sie versteht nicht warum er sich mit all diesen Leuten umgibt. Zumindest die Hälfte von ihnen geben sich nicht mit ihm ab, weil er ein so sonniges Gemüt hat. Denn das hat er bei weitem nicht. Er kann es vortäuschen, doch selbst das tut er in letzter Zeit immer seltener.

„Du hast dich ja rausgeputzt," grüßt er sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton während er sie mustert.

Seinen neu gefundenen Sarkasmus hat er sich vielleicht von ihr übernommen, aber er versteht es ihn zumindest vor den Lehrern und anderen Leuten zu verbergen. Sie möchte nicht sagen, dass er weiß eine Rolle zu spielen wenn er möchte, aber manchmal kommt es wirklich so rüber. Er weiß wie er Menschen gezielt einwickeln kann. Gelegentlich glaubt Eileen sie ist die Einzige, die den wahren Tom kennt.

„Entschuldige wenn Euch mein Antlitz nicht beliebt!", sagt Eileen und deutet einen Knicks an.

Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Du weißt, dass heute der Tagesprophet kommt oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Seit Wochen wird über nichts anderes mehr geredet."

Seit angekündigt wurde, dass der Tagesprophet nach Hogwarts kommt um einen Bericht über das Leben dort zu schreiben, ist die ganze Schule in reger Aufregung. Die Hausselfen sind nur noch am Putzen und selbst die Lehrer haben sich mit der Hysterie der Schüler angesteckt.

„Und du willst dich nicht ein bisschen hübsch machen? Besonders wenn du gleich dreimal fotografiert wirst."

„Lass nicht gleich die Hippogreife mit dir durchgehen, Tom." Manchmal kommt es ihr so vor als ob er sie gar nicht kennt. „Ich lasse mich höchstens für ein Bild ablichten. Koboldstein oder Quidditch. Und mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern will ich nicht ein einem Raum geschweige denn auf einem Foto sein."

„Aber das ist doch eine Möglichkeit unser Haus gut zu vertreten."

Dafür, dass es zwei Jahre gedauert hat, bis er einigermaßen in Slytherin aufgenommen wurde, hat er unverständlicherweise eine völlig unbegründete Loyalität für ihr Haus entwickelt.

„Diese Bilder schaut sich doch niemand wieder an. Außerdem vertrete ich Slytherin mit meinem Namen und meinen guten Noten und nicht indem ich mich für ein lächerliches Bild im Tagespropheten hübsch mache."

Eileen lässt Tom seinen Einwand nicht vorbringen.

„Außerdem sollte sich die Schulleitung eher um diesen Wahnsinnigen kümmern, der Slytherin im Alleingang einen schlechten Ruf einhandelt. Da helfen auch ein paar Bilder in der Zeitung nichts."

„Wen meinst du?"

Sie hatten noch nicht wirklich Zeit darüber zu reden. Vielleicht hat sie in letzter Zeit etwas zu viel Zeit mit Henry und beim Quidditchtraining verbracht. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass er es nicht auch so mitbekommen hat.

„Ehrlich Tom? Der selbsternannte Erbe Slytherins, der herumläuft und die Wände mit Drohungen beschmiert. Allein die Drohungen reichen es ihn rauszuwerfen."

Die ersten Tage, dachte Eileen es wäre nur ein Scherbold, der über die Legende der Kammer des Schreckens gestolpert ist und sich einen Spaß erlauben wollte. Einen makaberen Scherz, aber nur einen Scherz. Doch dann verwandelten sich die Ankündigungen über den neuen Erben Slytherins in Drohungen.

„Als dieser Verrückte anfing Leute zu bedrohen, die die angeblichen Ansichten Salazars nicht teilen, hätte sich die Schule sofort einmischen müssen."

„Kann die Schule denn etwas dagegen tun? Ich meine wenn er wirklich der Erbe Slytherins ist, hat er dann nicht die Befugnis im Namen seiner Vorfahren zu sprechen?"

„Selbst wenn er wirklich ein Erbe ist! Es gibt ihm nicht das Recht herumzulaufen und im Namen eines ganzen Hauses Drohungen auszusprechen. Und wir leben nicht mehr zu Zeiten Salazars also sollten wir seine veralteten Ansichten auch nicht eins zu eins übernehmen."

Eileen ist verwundert, dass Tom es nicht hinterfragt hat. Als mögliches Schlamm- oder Halbblut wäre er auch von den Drohungen betroffen.

„Wenn man herausfinden sollte, wer es ist, glaubst du wirklich er wird von der Schule verwiesen?"

„Erst mal müssen sie ihn natürlich entlarven. Dazu wird das Ministerium eingeschaltet. Die Schüler müssen befragt werden. Mit Erlaubnis des Ministeriums kann sogar Veritaserum eingesetzt werden. Dann kann es nicht lange dauern und er wird vermutlich nicht nur verwiesen sondern auch in Gewahrsam genommen."

„Er könnte dafür ins Gefängnis?"

„Solange es bei den Drohungen bleibt, vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht ein begrenzter Magieentzug. Obwohl ich es extrem schlimm finde, dass hier jemand herumläuft und droht Muggelgeborene zu töten. Selbst wenn er es bei den Drohungen belässt, ist das gefährlich. Die anderen Häuser fangen an uns zu misstrauen. Das Verhältnis von Slytherin und den anderen drei Häusern ist schon fragil genug. Erst in den letzten Jahren haben haben sich Bande geknüpft und wir brauchen es wirklich nicht, dass jemand der sich für Salazars Erben hält, diese zerstört."


	16. Ein freundlicher Rat

**Ein freundlicher Rat**

Es ist ausgeartet. Hogwarts soll geschlossen werden.

Was hat sie denn auch in dem Badezimmer gemacht? Zu der Zeit sollte dort niemand sein. Es ist ihre eigene Schuld. Wenigstens war sei keine richtige Hexe. Der Tod des Schlammbluts hat alle aufgewühlt und das Ministerium hat sich auch eingeschaltet. Solange man nicht wisse, wer für ihren Tod und die anderen Verletzten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann.

Tom wird sich nicht offenbaren. Sie sind noch nicht bereit ihn als das zu sehen was er ist. Er ist der Erbe Slytherins. Er kann und will die Zaubererwelt wieder auf die rechte Bahn führen. Viel zu lange haben sie sich versteckt und versucht in der Muggelwelt unterzutauchen. Das wird so nicht weitergehen wenn er erst an der Macht ist.

Sie sehen sein Potenzial noch nicht. _Mörder. Wahnsinniger. Monster._ Das sind nur einige Namen, die er im Zusammenhang seiner Taten der letzten Monate gehört hat.

Eileen war die letzten Tage sehr schweigsam. Heute hat er sie noch nicht gesehen. Da der Unterricht auf unbestimmte Zeit ausfällt, verbringen die Schüler ihre Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder auf ihren Zimmern. Morgaine hat ihm jedoch versichert, dass Eileen früh morgens ihr Zimmer verlassen hat und auch nicht gesagt hat wohin sie wollte.

Er weiß, dass ihr nichts passieren kann. Sicherheitshalber hat er den Basilisken nicht mehr herausgelassen. Bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hat, wird er die Kammer nicht mehr öffnen. Schließlich findet er sie auf dem Astronomieturm. „Weinst du etwa?"

„Nein, tu ich nicht," versichert sie ihm und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht. Wenn sich alle erst beruhigt habe, schließen sie Hogwarts auch nicht."

Er setzt sich neben sie auf den Boden und merkt, dass sie ihn anschaut. Ihre Mimik kann er nicht ganz deuten. Verwirrung? Wut?

„Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein? Ein Mädchen ist gestorben."

„Du kanntest sie doch nicht mal."

„Und wenn schon. Sie hat das nicht verdient. Uns hätte es auch treffen können."

„Hätte es nicht. Es greift doch nur Schlammblüter an."

Mit diesem Blick hat sie bis jetzt immer nur andere Leute gestraft. „Du hast Recht. Mich hätte es nicht treffen können. Aber dich."

Wütend springt er auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich bin kein Schlammblut!"

„Ja, dass sagst du immer wieder. Hast du auch Beweise dafür? Wer sind deine Zauberereltern?"

Die Suche nach seinem Vater geht schleppend voran. Das weiß sie. Einen Beweis kann er ihr trotzdem liefern. Sein Beweis befindet sich zischend in der unterirdischen Kammer seines Vorfahren.

Sie versucht sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, doch er hält sie am Arm. „Ich hab einen Beweis. Dafür dass ich bin kein Schlammblut bin und wahrlich nach Slytherin gehöre."

Überrascht schaut sie zu ihm hinauf. Es dauert eine Moment bis sie sich rührt. Vorsichtig löst sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. Er hat nicht bemerkt wie fest er zugedrückt hat. Eileen reibt sich den Arm und spricht, den Blick zum Boden gewannt.

„Überleg dir was du mir erzählst. Wenn du mir etwas sagen willst, was meine Meinung über dich grundlegend ändern würde, solltest du es lassen. Ich kann mit deinen neuen Freunden leben. Das Pack mit dem du dich umgibst, hat es nicht geschafft uns auseinander zu drängen. Doch wenn du glaubst ich behalte es für mich, wenn du auch nur im entferntesten etwas mit den letzten Monaten zu tun hast, dann überschätzt du unsere Freundschaft."

„Aber..." Toms Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken, als sie aufblickt.

„Ich bin noch der Meinung, dass es sich um einen schlechten Scherz handelt, der ausgeartet ist. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, bereut es sicher und wird mit dem Unsinn aufhören. Am besten nachdem er etwas unternommen hat, damit ganz Hogwarts nicht mehr in Angst leben muss. Er wird nicht wollen, dass sich das Misstrauen, der anderen Häuser auch auf Slytherin ausweitet."

Das will Tom wirklich nicht riskieren.

Sie nennt die Gruppe von Bewunderern und Mitläufern seine Freunde. Er weiß, dass sie sich nach Anerkennung sehen und hoffen, dass er es einmal weit bringt und ihnen zu guten Möglichkeiten verhilft. Wenn sie realisieren, dass sie bessere Chancen haben, wenn sie sich ihm abwenden, würden sie es sofort tun. Sie bewundern ihn, doch sie vergöttern Eileen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht für sie interessiert. Wie schnell würden sie überlaufen, wenn es hieße einer Prince zu helfen.

„Lass uns gehen. Die Ausgangssperre ist noch immer in Kraft."

Wie kann sie ihm einen Moment drohen nur im nächsten Augenblick so zu klingen, als ob nicht geschehen ist? Wird sie ihn wirklich nicht verraten, wenn er die Kammer wieder öffnen sollte? Er hat vermutet, sie würde nicht begeistert sein. Sie schimpft zu oft über Traditionen und die strikte Aufteilung der Häuser. Doch er hatte auch gehofft, dass sie sich für ihn freuen würde. Dass er etwas über seine Familie herausgefunden hat. Sie weiß nicht wie schlimm es ist nicht zu wissen woher man kommt.

Vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum reist sie ihn aus den Gedanken. „Wir werden nie wieder darüber reden, wenn du endgültig damit aufhörst und versuchst es wieder gut zu machen. Es wäre nicht in deinem Interesse meine Geduld auszutesten."

Er kann nichts weiter als widerstrebend zu nicken. Es gefiel ihm besser, als sie ihn nicht direkt angesprochen hat. Jetzt muss er sich wohl wirklich etwas überlegen. Zumindest für die Dinge, die er beeinflussen kann. Den Tod kann er nicht überlisten.


	17. Anerkennung und Vergebung

**Anerkennung und Vergebung**

Eileen meinte nicht, er solle jemand anderem die Schuld für das Debakel geben. Die restlichen Schmierereien entfernen, dem überfluteten Gang im fünften Stock das Wasser entziehen und Myrtles Familie vielleicht Blumen schicken. Und aufhören das Biest aus seinem Verlies zu lassen.

Wie können nicht nur die Schüler aber auch die Eltern, Lehrer und das Ministerium glauben, dass der Halbriese dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie kennt ihn nicht gut genug, aber er scheint ein anständiger Junge zu sein. Trotz seiner fragwürdigen Familiengeschichte. Daran kann man seinen Charakter aber nicht ausschließlich festmachen. Jeder hat zumindest ein Familienmitglied, dass man lieber vergessen würde. Aber selbst wenn man glaubt, er sei dazu in der Lage muss doch irgendjemandem auffallen, dass eine Spinne keine Menschen in Stein verwandeln kann. Die Acromantula hinterlässt Spuren wenn sie Menschen angreift.

„Kommst du nicht mit?" Edgar Flint und Morgaine stehen plötzlich vor ihr.

„Wohin?", fragt Eileen verwundert. Es ist Freitagnachmittag und in ihren guten Roben sehen sie so aus als ob sie auf dem Weg zu einem Date sind. Sie bezweifelt, dass sie sie bei einem solchen dabei haben wollen.

Den Blick den die beiden sich zuwerfen, übersieht sie nicht. Sie wartet noch immer auf eine Erklärung, als sie sich neben sie setzen. „Ist alles okay mit dir? Du benimmst dich seit einigen Tagen seltsam."

„Ich bin immer seltsam."

Morgaine lacht kurz auf. „Das stimmt, aber in letzter Zeit besonders."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie fragt sich nur ob es richtig war Tom nicht zu verraten. Sie versucht sich einzureden, dass es ein Unfall war. Dass er es nicht darauf angelegt hat. Sein Schweigen zu dem Thema und das fehlende Mitgefühl machen es schwer für Eileen ihre eigene Gedanken zu glauben.

„Es ist nur, dass du kaum noch mit Tom redest." Überrascht zieht sie fast ihre Hand zurück als Edgar sie in seine nimmt. „Habt ihr euch gestritten? Das kann man sicher wieder richten."

„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten." Nicht wirklich. Er hat so gut wie eine Straftat gestanden. Sie hat ihm gedroht. Sie sind seitdem getrennte Wege gegangen.

„Warum willst du dann nicht mit zu der Verleihung kommen?"

„Ach, ist das jetzt schon?"

Sie hatte es völlig vergessen. Natürlich bekommt er die Anerkennung, den angeblichen Erben Slytherins überführt zu haben. Er gibt einem Unschuldigen die Schuld für seine Fehler. Der Zauberstab des Jungen wird zerbrochen, er wird der Schule verwiesen und wird wohl nie eine anständige Arbeit bekommen. Und Tom nimmt den Preis ein Leben zerstört zu haben, dankend an.

„Whoa, Eileen. Versuchst du mir die Hand zu brechen."

Sie schaut auf ihre verbundenen Hände und bemerkt erst jetzt wie fest sie zugedrückt hat. Edgar schenkt sie ihr unschuldigstes Lachen. „Schaffe ich schwächliches Ding etwa den starken Mann in die Knie zu zwingen?"

Bevor die beiden noch etwas sagen können, springt sie auf. „Na, dann kommt. Wir wollen doch nicht verpassen wie Tom ganz Slytherin stolz macht."

Sie schaffen es in die Große Halle ohne dass das Eileens seltsames Verhalten wieder angesprochen wird. Sie erfährt, dass ihre beiden Begleiter planen in den nächsten Ferien mit ihren Eltern zu reden um die angedachten Verlobungen zu lösen. Es wäre aber auch wirklich schade, wenn die beiden gezwungen wären jemand anderes zu heiraten.

Es ist eine schnelle und nüchterne Angelegenheit. Schulleiter Dippet sagt einige Worte über Toms grandiose schulische Leistungen, während Slughorn grinsend neben Tom steht und ihm mehr als einmal stolz auf die Schultern klopft. Eileen erkennt selbst von ihrem Platz aus wie Tom dabei jedes Mal mit den Zähnen knirscht, nur um Slughorn dann eines seiner strahlenden, falschen Lächeln zu schenken. Schließlich tritt der Ministeriumsbeamte vor, dankt ihm für seine außergewöhnliche Leistung den Schutz der Zaubererwelt zu gewährleisten und überreicht ihm eine Trophäe.

Während vorne für Fotos aufgestellt wird, stehen die Schüler wieder von den Tischen auf. „Das hat sich ja gelohnt."

Morgaine sieht wie einige anderen Schüler verwirrt zu der Versammlung am Lehrertisch. „Meinst du das war alles?"

„Eine Party wird es wohl kaum geben. Es ist erst eine Woche her, dass das Mädchen gestorben ist."

„Natürlich, aber ich dachte Tom sagt noch etwas."

Zum Glück nicht. Sie erträgt diese Farce so schon kaum. Soll er doch die Trophäe annehmen. Aber eine Rede von ihm und sie würde sich vermutlich auf ihn stürzen und ihn eigenhändig dem Ministerium übergeben.

Sie hat es fast aus der Halle geschafft, als sie aufgehalten wird. „Prince?"

Und sie dachte diese Woche könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Jetzt muss sie sich auch noch mit McGonagall rumschlagen.

„Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen. Für das was Augusta und ich gesagt haben."

Sie sieht aufrichtig aus und Eileen hat keine Zeit einen Groll auf zwei Gryffindors zu hegen. Ihr bester Freund ist ein potenzieller Psychopath. Dass Henrys Freunde ihr vorgeworfen haben ein schlechter Einfluss zu sein, ist auch nicht weit hergeholt. Nur zu behaupten, dass alle Slytherins verrückt und bösartig sind, hat sie verletzt. Es war als ob die anderen Häuser dachten, dass ganz Slytherin an den Angriffen beteiligt war.

„Ist schon okay. Ich verzeih euch." Auch wenn Augusta es nicht für nötig befunden hat sich persönlich zu entschuldigen.

„Wirklich." Für ihren geschockten Blick war es auf jeden Fall wert. „Meinst du das auch? Es war ziemlich gemein was wir gesagt haben."

„Willst du nicht, dass ich euch verzeihe? Da habe ich auch kein Problem mit. Aber ich glaube Henry würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir uns einigermaßen verstehen würden."

„Nein, nein, danke. Und es tut uns wirklich leid. Besonders da es sich herausgestellt hat, dass es gar kein Slytherin war." Zerknirscht schaut sie zu Boden.

Vermutlich hat Tom deshalb einen Gryffindor als methaphorische brennende Hexe ausgewählt. Die anderen Häuser wollten Slytherin die Schuld dafür geben und Tom dreht es so, dass sie zugeben müssen, dass das verhasste Haus unschuldig war.

„Ja, was für eine unerwartete Wendung."

Toms kurzer Moment des Ruhms scheint vorbei zu sein. Er kommt lächelnd auf sie zu, während er die Bewunderer, die ihn beglückwünschen wollen, ignoriert.

„Sagst du Henry, dass ich nachher auf dem auf dem Quidditchfeld bin?" Damit dreht sie sich wieder zur Tür und verlässt die Halle. Sie kann Tom noch nicht unter die Augen treten.


End file.
